First Meetings
by Scribe-of-Arda
Summary: A weary horse makes it to Imladris in the dead of night, a wounded rider slumped over their back. In the commotion that ensues, nobody has time to ask who this mysterious elf is, lest their life is lost. But the twins may already know...
1. Chapter 1

First Meetings

_Well, this is a sort of in between bit here, that came to me when I was trying to insert a particular scene into a fanfic. It was a scene I really wanted to write, but I couldn't fit it into any of my existing fanfics. Then my plot bunny jumped out and bit me on the ankle, and the ideas for a whole new fanfic started coming. For anyone wondering, the particular scene that started this is pretty much the start of the fanfic (not the bit with Elladan and Elrohir, that bit came in later when the plot was figured out). And yes, in case anyone was wondering, Legolas will be injured. I just can't help myself sometimes__J__._

_A little thing about the distances in Middle Earth. It's not really a spoiler, I think, to say that Glorfindel has to travel to Mirkwood from Rivendell and back, very quickly. I have researched it, and the most direct route from Rivendell, over the High Pass and across the ford at the Anduin, and then the elf path to Thranduil's halls, is approximately 400 miles. Now, I am a very experienced horse rider, and the horse that Glorfindel would be riding would be elvish, and would be very strong and fit. Endurance horses can make 100 miles in a single day, and I am betting that elvish horses would be able to do even more, at a push. And Glorfindel is changing horses either side of the Hithaeglir, and is really going as fast as he can. (suspense!)_

_The very first meeting of Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir has not been written yet, but may be somewhere down the line._

_Anyway, that's enough of me blabbering. If you just skipped past the blabbering, and are reading this wondering what on Earth I am talking about, you can read my blabbering if you want. If not, please start reading!_

_Disclaimer: YES YES, I OWN THEM ALL! Oh, the men in suits are coming again. I don't own anything. Not even the horse, probably._

0-o-0-o-0

The horse paused at the top of the valley. In the darkness it was barely visible, a phantom shape surrounded by shadows. It lowered its head slightly. The snort echoed loudly in the still night as the weary animal tried to draw in breath.

A figure slumped on the back of the horse, a cloak falling over the crumpled shape. One long arm fell down the horse's shoulder, dangling limply. His face turned slightly to the side, looking over the valley in front of him. "_Hannon le_" he whispered. "_Hannon le, mellon-nin_."

The horse snorted softly, before beginning to move down the path. His hooves pounded softly on the packed earth as he started to move faster, cantering through the forest.

0-o-0-o-0

Elladan grinned at his brother. "When exactly was the last time we did this?" he asked quietly. It had been a long few days, with a raid on a small village nearby, and Elladan and Elrohir felt like they needed to blow off some steam. Though Elrond could hardly approve of what they were doing.

Elrohir shook his head. "I can't remember" he murmured back. "Not for quite a while, I think." He suppressed the urge to laugh. "I wonder what Arwen will say?"

"You know her" said Elladan with a chuckle. "She will just roll her eyes, mutter something about idiotic brothers and walk off."

"One day I think we might make her move out to Lothlorien" said Elrohir. "She does seem to get rather annoyed with us at points."

"But if she goes, who will be there to roll their eyes at us?" asked Elladan with a grin. "_Adar_ just raises that one eyebrow of his, and _Naneth_, I think, gave up on us long ago."

Elrohir chuckled. "We got a good haul this time" he said, glancing down at the bundles in their arms.

Elladan nodded. "Pretty good" he said. "It was foolish for the cooks to leave those tarts out to cool overnight." In their arms were stashes of sweet foods from the kitchen of Imladris that the twins had liberated for the night. Both of them objected to the word stealing. After all, they argued, it was their home. You can't steal from yourself.

Elrohir shifted the load in his arms slightly so he could free one hand, and used it to pop a strawberry in his mouth. Elladan glowered. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Magic" replied Elrohir triumphantly. "That was a good strawberry."

Elladan grinned. "It's a pity that our rooms are such a long walk away from the kitchens" he said. "And that there are no hidden paths. Remember when Legolas showed us the hidden tunnels in their stronghold?"

"And the night we used one to liberate food from the kitchen?" asked Elrohir. "Aye, I remember."

Elladan held back a laugh. "Do you think _Adar_ purposely designed it so our rooms were not close to the kitchens?"

Elrohir paused. "No, he couldn't have. We would not have been born for a thousand years."

"But he does have the gift of foresight" pointed out Elladan.

Elrohir snorted. "I think that is used for more important things than seeing if your sons will grow up to sneak food out of the kitchens!"

"You're probably right" said Elladan with a grin. "But still, it would be a useful thing to know in advance."

Elladan suddenly stopped abruptly, causing Elrohir to nearly bump into him. "Watch it!" hissed Elrohir in annoyance. "I nearly spilt some."

Elladan shook his head. "Listen" he murmured. "Can you hear that?"

Elrohir strained his ears trying to pick out a sound, anything standing out against the silence of the night. He couldn't hear the guards moving around; well into the Watchful Peace, there were less than there used to be.

He shook his head. "I can't…"

Elladan cut him off. "Listen. There it is again."

And this time Elrohir could hear it. The soft pounding of hooves on an earthen track came to his ears, and he stiffened. "What…?"

The sound suddenly changed, the hoof beats abruptly becoming sharper and more distinct, clattering on stone.

Elrohir frowned. "That's…"

"The sound of a horse on the courtyard" said Elladan. He dropped his load of food, wrapped in a blanket in the corner. "Come on, Elrohir!"

Elrohir dropped his bundle and ran after Elladan as they sprinted in the direction of the courtyard. The sound of running hooves stopped, but they could hear the shift and scrape of the horse's shoes on the stone. A sudden scraping sound filled the silent night air as the horse scraped its hoof along the ground, as if it was impatient. As if it needed something.

And then the desperate neigh of a horse cut through the night. Elrohir and Elladan sped up, rounding the corner and coming to the great doors of Imladris that opened onto the courtyard. There was no light from outside; even the moon was weak, a thin sliver in the sky. No torchlight shone through the doors, and the twins frowned at each other. Where were the guards?

Finally they reached the doors. Elrohir, slightly ahead, grabbed hold of one of the handles and heaved.

They paused at the top of the steps. A horse stood in the courtyard looking up at them. They could just make out its silhouette, and Elladan cursed, trying to light one of the torches to the side of the door. They could both hear the horse's frantic panting as it gasped for breath, and Elrohir moved slightly down the steps, curious and yet very worried at the same time.

Finally Elladan lit a torch, and from its flickering light they could make out the horse, its ears pricked as it looked up, its flanks heaving. Flecks of white foam covered its neck and face, and it scraped the ground again, its shoe screeching slightly along the stone.

Elladan moved forwards with the torch carefully. "Where have you come from?" he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

The horse seemed to snort impatiently, and then moved forwards further into the torchlight, turning slightly sideways. It seemed to move carefully, almost gingerly, and as it came forwards the twins suddenly saw why.

A shrouded figure lay awkwardly on top of the horse, falling slightly over one shoulder. The figure's cloak lay over him, and the twins could not see who it was. One hand dangled down the horse's shoulder. In the flickering torchlight, it glowed a sickening red. A droplet of blood dripped slowly from one pale fingertip, falling onto the cold hard stone.

As the doors of Imladris opened, the figure glanced up from the horse's back. He saw the two figures silhouetted in the torchlight at the top of the steps, and smiled slightly, watching them come down the steps. The horse moved underneath him and pain washed over him yet again, but he managed the smallest of smiles. He was safe. And with that thought, the darkness that had been encroaching his vision finally crept in and swallowed him. He fell.

The figure slipped, slowly at first, from the horse's back, which shied away nervously. With a soft thump, he hit the ground, their cloak fanning out on top of them. He was completely still, crumpled in a heap on the cold stones. His fall had left a long smear of blood down the side of the horse, which now seemed to look worriedly at its fallen rider.

The twins rushed forwards, falling to their knees beside the still figure. The horse lowered his head, gently butting Elrohir's shoulder as the two elves reached out for the prone form in front of them.

Elrohir paid no notice to the insistent nudging from the horse. He reached out gingerly. As soon as he touched the elf, his hands came away covered in blood. Elladan hissed as he moved the torch closer. Elrohir managed to roll the figure over, and his head lolled sickeningly to one side, revealing one pointed ear. He made no sound at all.

Elladan held the torch higher as Elrohir tried to see where the blood was coming from. The front of the figure's tunic was drenched and sticky with blood, and yet more covered the elf's arm. Dried blood was crusted over his face, and Elrohir flicked back his long dirty blond hair to get a better look at who the elf was.

Elladan held the torch higher as Elrohir gently pulled the elf's face towards them. Immediately the blood drained from the twins' faces. Elladan tried to speak, but the words turned to whispers of air in his throat. Elrohir felt the same.

The elf, the grievously wounded elf that had arrived on their courtyard covered in blood now had a name. And neither of the twins, in their wildest dreams, had expected the name to be the one they now knew belonged to the elf. They both gaped in shock.

Elrohir unfroze first. He turned and ran back to the top of the steps, his face white and his hands trembling. Throwing open the doors again, he shouted out at the top of his voice through the corridors of Imladris.

"_Adar!_"

0-o-0-o-0

Elrond jerked awake, his eyes focusing quickly. He sat upright, quickly slipping out of the bed as his beloved wife sat up.

"_Meleth-nin_?" she asked. "What has happened?"

Elrond shook his head, grabbing his robe and slipping it on. "I don't know" he murmured. "But that was Elrohir's voice. Something is wrong."

Celebrian slipped out of bed, grabbing her own robe and pulling it on. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know" said Elrond. "But I do not think it is anything good. The twins cannot be in trouble, but someone may well be." He frowned.

"_Meleth_?" asked Celebrian, her face worried. "Is there something…?"

Elrond shook his head. "I don't know." He headed out the doorway of their chambers, tying the belt of his robe tight around his waist. "Someone is in trouble."

Celebrian frowned. Exchanging a worried glance with her husband, they both slipped out of the room and ran down the corridor. As they ran they heard muffled commotions, as those woken by Elrohir's cry began to move around. Elrond could already hear the guards moving towards the courtyard. A sudden unease filled him and he began to run faster.

Elrohir appeared as they ran towards the door, his face unnaturally pale in the torchlight. Elrond reached out, grasping his shoulder and steadying the younger elf. "_Ion-nin_?" he asked. "What has happened?"

Elrohir shook his head, grabbing hold of his father's arm and pulling him towards the door. "He just…he just appeared. _Saes_, you have to help him!"

Celebrian frowned. "Who, Elrohir?" she asked gently. "Who is here? Why do they need help?"

Elrohir did not appear to notice her question. He tugged on Elrond's arm, and the three of them pushed open the doors. Elrohir immediately sprinted down the steps, falling to his knees beside his brother. He reached out with trembling hands, feeling under the elf's neck for a pulse. "He is alive" he murmured. He turned around the see Elrond and Celebrian running down the steps. "Hurry!"

Elrond jumped down the last few steps and hurried to his sons' sides. Pushing back the sleeves of his robes, he looked down at the limp form. Elladan had taken off his robe and was currently pressing it on the elf's stomach, trying to stem the flow of blood. Elrohir had quickly ripped off the sleeves off his tunic and was currently wrapping them around the elf's arm. The slight fluttering of their fingers and their ashen faces betrayed how scared they were.

"There's so much blood" murmured Elrohir. "The flow won't stop, _Adar_. You have to help him!"

Elrond gently lifted the cloths pressed against the elf's abdomen, gently moving Elladan's arms away, which were trembling ever so slightly. His face gave nothing away, but inside he did not have the best feeling. Elrohir was right. There was a lot of blood. This was incredibly serious. He looked up at his wife, and Celebrian seemed to read the anxiety in his eyes. She turned to one of the guards who, hearing the commotion, had arrived on the courtyard.

"How did this happen?" she demanded. "How did this elf get past the guards?" She glanced back at the limp figure. The elf's face was turned away from her, but she could still see from where she was the dried blood that encrusted at least a part of his face, and the dirty, blood matted blond hair splayed out across the courtyard. Already the stones were slick with blood in some places.

The guard she addressed gulped nervously. "I…uh…my Lady…we don't know." He dared not look her in the eye. "We were…changing the guard, my Lady. It is possible that he entered whilst that was happening. We are all deeply sorry, my Lady."

"That seemed to pacify Celebrian slightly. "Well go make yourself useful. Fetch a stretcher. And hurry!"

The guards sprinted away, and Celebrian turned to see Elrond and her sons crouched around the fallen elf. Elrond glanced up at her again. "The guards must be quick" he murmured. "We do not have much time."

At this statement Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks, and Elrond managed to see the silent conversation that passed between them. He could not read it, however, for only the twins were able to fully understand what each other meant by a single look. But he could see the worry and fear that darted between them.

Elrohir shook his head. "You have to save him" he murmured. He looked up from the body of the elf and caught his brother's eyes again. "You have to."

"I will do what I can" said Elrond, peeling back the tunic to see the wound across the elf's torso again. The bleeding had slowed, but some blood still spilt from the wound, staining the stones beneath them.

Elrohir shook his head. "Ai, what have you done?" he murmured, seemingly to the elf in front of him.

Elrond looked up again to see a mixture of anguish and fear in Elrohir's eyes as he pulled back the hair from the elf's dirtied face. He frowned, wondering if his sons knew the elf. Before Elrond could ask them, however, the guards returned, sprinting at full speed with a stretcher. They placed it on the ground next to the blond elf.

Elrond very gently slid his arms beneath the figure. "Hold his head" he murmured to Elladan, and together they slid the elf onto the stretcher. The elf was still, his head turning and falling against Elladan's arms. Not a sound escaped his lips.

More guards immediately picked up the stretcher carefully, trying to be as gentle as possible. Elrond stood and immediately had his hands back on the stomach wound of the elf, holding down Elladan's now soaked tunic to stem the flow of blood. His other hand went under the elf's neck, feeling for a pulse. He frowned slightly, as if not happy with what he felt. With a nod from Celebrian, the guards moved forwards and began to move smoothly towards Imladris. The small party, illuminated in the red torchlight, made their way inside.

_To Be Continued..._

_Oooh, suspense! Who is this injured elf (I think it's pretty obvious, don't you?) Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and featuring the rest of Elrond's family. I do love writing the twins *sigh*_


	2. Chapter 2

First Meetings- Chapter 2

_New chapter up! Enjoy. Also, I think I didn't make it clear in the first chapter- Legolas has never been to Imladris before, so Elrond doesn't know who he is. He has met Elladan and Elrohir, and they are friends, because a few years ago the twins went to Mirkwood, but he has never met any others in this story._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Arwen jumped out of bed. Something wasn't right. She listened again, and could have sworn that she heard the running of feet. Quickly pulling on a dark blue robe over her night gown, she tied it at the waist and slipped out of the door. Her ebony hair fell around her pale face as she made her way down the corridor, her bare feet making no noise.

She had turned down one corridor at random when she heard the cry. She frowned. That had been Elrohir's voice, coming from the courtyard. She spun on her heels, cursing her bad luck. Her wanderings had brought her to the opposite side of the house. And Imladris was very big.

Arwen began to move swiftly through the house. Ahead of her she heard the sound of running feet, and heard her father and mother's voice. Doors crashed open and she heard the voices of the guards as they entered the courtyard. Arwen frowned in confusion. What in Arda was happening?

She rounded one corner, and had to fling herself back against the wall as guards ran down the corridor. Seeing her they stopped, bowing low. "My apologies, my Lady" one of them murmured.

Arwen shook her head. "You have it. What has happened?"

The guard looked around, his gaze falling in the direction of the courtyard. "Uh…my Lady, no-one is really sure." He glanced down the corridor again, clearly wanting to continue going to where he had been running to. "Someone has arrived in Imladris, injured."

Frowning, Arwen signalled for the elves to continue. At the last moment, she turned. "Where is Lord Glorfindel?"

One of the guards halted and turned briefly to face her. "He is out on patrol, my Lady" he said. "He may be able to shed some light on all of this when he returns."

Arwen nodded, and the guard turned and disappeared around the corner. The only daughter of Elrond and Celebrian turned back towards the courtyard. As she came in sight of the doors, they opened and she had to flatten against the wall again.

A guard, carrying a lit torch, first came through the doors. He was followed by two others. They carried a stretcher in between them, and Arwen gasped as she saw the pale figure lying limp on the stretcher. Her father Elrond strode at the side of the elf, his fingers constantly resting just under his jaw, measuring the pulse. His brow was furrowed, and he sighed. Arwen watched as his other hand peeled back a cloth on the elf's stomach, and she realised with horror that the cloth was a tunic, drenched in blood. Elrond sighed slightly, before pressing the soaked tunic back down on the elf's stomach.

Arwen looked up from the still figure as the stretcher passed her quickly. Her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, came through the doors from the courtyard, her mother between them. They did not seem to see Arwen until she was nearly directly in front of them.

Elrohir looked up, and Arwen was surprised to see how ashen his face was. "Arwen" he said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard something, and then I think the entirety of Imladris heard it when you shouted. What is going on?"

Elladan shook his head, and started to head off after his father. "He just appeared…" he muttered. "Ai Valar, I never thought this would happen!"

Elrohir glanced at Arwen again, before joining his brother walking towards the healing wards. They walked close together, their shoulders touching. Arwen felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see the worried face of her mother. Celebrian sighed. "The elf appeared on horseback in the courtyard. He is gravely wounded. We have no idea who he is."

"Will he be alright?" asked Arwen, her voice soft as she turned with her mother to follow the stretcher. She watched as the flickering torch heralding the front of the small group rounded a corner and disappeared. Elladan and Elrohir appeared to speed up.

Celebrian sighed. "As I said, he is badly wounded. Your father will do everything he can, but you know…"

"Sometimes it isn't enough" murmured Arwen. She nodded. "And you don't know who he is?"

Celebrian shook her head. "But it doesn't matter right now" she said. "He may well die, Arwen. The wound on his stomach looked severe, and there was a lot of blood. The Valar know how long he was on that horse. He may not make it."

"But then again he might" said Arwen stubbornly, quickening her pace as she walked towards the healing wards. "He might."

0-o-0-o-0

Elrohir and Elladan pushed the doors back as they strode into the healing wards. Elrond was already there and directing the guards to lay the stretcher down on one of the beds. He swiftly moved in and began to cut away the blood-soaked tunic as the guards bowed low and left the room.

Elrohir moved closer to Elladan as they stood in the corner of the room. Both of their faces were ashen, and they barely looked up when the door opened and Celebrian and Arwen entered. Their eyes stayed focused on the still figure of the elf as Elrond carefully peeled away pieces of sodden tunic. Even from where they were, they could see the wound, a gaping gash across the elf's torso. Another wound, a strange wound, ran down the length of his arm. It dripped blood onto the sheets beneath the elf. Drop by drop, they were being stained a crimson red.

Elrond looked up from where he was gingerly pulling away the tunic from the limp elf. They still had no idea who he was, but if he did not hurry, it would not matter. He caught Celebrian's eye, and she moved closer. Elrond waited until she was close before speaking.

"Take Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir out" he murmured, so low that only Celebrian could hear. "Arwen should not be in here, and the twins are acting strangely."

Celebrian nodded in agreement. "Normally they are calm and efficient when something like this happens. Only Eru knows how many times they have had to deal with an injured elf. And now…"

"They are frozen" finished Elrond. "And scared. Take them out, _meleth-nin. _I will send word when I can." Behind him, other healers that had been roused were already beside the stricken elf.

Celebrian nodded. She swiftly leant forwards and swiftly touched her lips to Elrond's. "May the grace of the Valar be with you" she murmured.

Elrond smiled softly. "And with you" he murmured.

Celebrian smiled her sweet smile, and turned to walk away. She nodded to Arwen, who gently grasped Elrohir by the shoulder. "Come on brother" she said gently. "We are no use to anyone in here."

Elrohir nodded mutely and made to follow her, but his eyes stayed trained on the elf until the healers moved in around the bed, blocking his view. He sighed and turned to follow Arwen out of the room. Elladan followed him, and Celebrian shut the doors behind them, looking one last time back at her husband.

Elrond nodded slightly as Celebrian shut the doors. He would deal with whatever was wrong with the twins later. Now was not the time, not when an unknown elf was bleeding out in his healing wards.

Elrond turned back to the bed, taking in the injuries covering the elf. He sighed, taking supplies from one of the other healers. It was going to be a long night.

0-o-0-o-0

Elladan and Elrohir sat down on the floor as the doors to the healing ward swung shut behind them. Arwen sat elegantly on a bench along the wall, leaning on Celebrian's shoulder. Their hair, silver and black, glowed softly together in the torchlight.

Elrohir slumped against the wall, drumming his fingers lightly on Elladan's leg. Elladan did not seem to notice; he was gazing across the corridor, his eyes glazed slightly as he tried to process everything that had happened. Elrohir's drumming on his brother's leg increased, until a glare from Arwen made him stop. He sighed, and immediately Arwen's gaze softened.

"What actually happened, _muindor-nin_?" she asked Elrohir. "Why is there an injured elf in our healing ward?"

Elrohir looked up. "Elladan and I were… walking through the corridors when we heard the sound of hooves. As we listened, we heard the horse run onto the courtyard, so we ran towards the doors. We ran outside and he was there, on the back of his horse. As we watched he fell off, and I called to _Adar_. He arrived, and brought him in here." He blinked. "That's it."

"What were you doing in the corridors?" asked Arwen. As soon as she said it she realised, and sighed. "Never mind. You don't know why he is here?"

Elladan shook his head from where he sat on the floor. "He just…turned up. I have no idea why."

Arwen nodded, her curiosity apparently satisfied for now, and the four elves went back to waiting.

The sound of swiftly running feet spurred Elladan and Elrohir to their feet. The sound came closer, and a tall blond elf ran round the corner. He came to a halt in front of all four elves, his bright blue eyes scanning their despondent faces.

"What has happened?"

Celebrian looked up at Glorfindel, former Lord of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin, and current seneschal to her husband Elrond. She sighed, and Glorfindel turned his piercing gaze onto her. "Celebrian?" he asked gently. He was one of the few in the house not related to the _Peredhel _family to call them all by name. "I come back from patrol following horse tracks into the courtyard. How the horse slipped past the guard, I do not know. But when I get back I find blood on the stones and elves milling around everywhere. It's the middle of the night! Then, when I ask someone where Elrond is, the most information I can get is that he is here. What in the name of Illuvatar is going on?"

Celebrian explained as much as she knew, and Glorfindel's gaze grew solemn. "Ai Valar" he muttered. Elrohir nodded in agreement.

"I don't even know why he came here" he said softly.

Elladan nodded in agreement. "I mean, Rhosgobel is a lot closer to him than we are, if he needed help. Unless he was already over the Hithaeglir when he was attacked."

Glorfindel frowned, crouching down beside the twins. "You speak as if you know him, _tithen pen_" he said slowly to Elladan.

Elladan looked up, frowning slightly. "Of course we know him" he said, confused. "Why wouldn't we know Legolas?"

Arwen sat up straight. "Legolas?" she said. "As in Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood?"

Elrohir nodded, frowning. "Aye" he said slowly. "Wait a minute, you don't know him? How could you not say something? We thought you knew it was Legolas!"

Celebrian shook her head. "Nay _penneth_, we did not know it was him. We have never met him before."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Elladan's face. "I forgot" he murmured, looking at Elrohir. "We only met him a few years ago; we forgot he hadn't visited yet."

"Well" said Elrohir morosely. "He has visited now, hasn't he? Not quite in the way we were expecting, though."

Arwen still sat there, confused. "How did you meet?" she asked. "I don't remember you telling me about this."

Glorfindel looked up from where he crouched. "I remember" he said slowly. "I think you were in Lorien, Arwen, when the twins came back from their…adventure."

Elladan and Elrohir laughed slightly, but soon fell silent, their faces drawn and pale. The light from the nearby torch did strange things to their eyes, making them appear against the odds darker and more drawn away. Glorfindel remembered the stories, and how the twins had become very close friends with the younger Prince after becoming lost in Mirkwood. His heart twisted with a sudden pang as he remembered just what it was like to fear for a friend's life. He stood up suddenly, looking down at the twins.

"I will go and see what help I can offer." With that, he slipped through the door and into the room.

Elladan and Elrohir watched him go. They felt a strange hollowness inside them. Yes, they had seen elves and men die before, for they often rode abroad with the rangers. Yet they had made no close friends so far. Somehow it always seemed like they only needed each other's company, not anyone else's. Even when hunting with the Dunedain, they were wary. Men lived such short lives compared to elves, and both Elladan and Elrohir had found out all too quickly how fleetingly those lives passed, even for the Dunedain, who lived longer than other men. All mortal lives were quick compared to the long life of an elf. So Elladan and Elrohir had stayed with each other, like the brothers and twins that they were.

And then they had met Legolas. At first, neither of them had liked the blond Prince, partially because he had had to save them from a colony of spiders. And then Thranduil had locked them in the dungeons. But Legolas had bartered for their release, and whilst Elladan and Elrohir had stayed in the Woodland Realm, the three had become good friends. Of course, it always helps to cement a friendship with some nerve-wracking adventure.

Elladan chuckled slightly. Elrohir turned to him, smiling in return. "What is it?"

"I just remembered when we went hunting with Legolas and were attacked by wargs."

Elrohir frowned. "I didn't think it that funny."

"Ah, but _muindor_, you weren't awake when we got back. I distinctly remember Legolas threatening his father with one of his knives, practically forcing him to help you."

Elrohir smiled. "Aye, I remember Legolas telling us about that. That trip was fun."

Both the brothers fell silent, missing Arwen's look of surprise at the small part of their tale and Celebrian's answering look, telling her to be silent for now. The twins were quiet now, lost in memories. True, they had only met Legolas once, but already they felt to be good friends. For an elf, not seeing someone for a decade or so is hardly a long period of time. Both of the brothers felt that they owed Legolas something, seeing as he had saved their lives. They had wanted to see him again soon. Indeed, the twins had been discussing only recently a trip to Mirkwood, to visit Legolas, despite Thranduil's possible wrath.

Elladan's gaze drifted to the door yet again, and he wondered what was going on behind them. Never before had he felt so worried, so lost, and he instinctively reached for his brother. Elrohir, feeling his brother's hand, took it. He felt just as lost. Both of them had seen how close Legolas had been to losing his life when he had lain on the cold stone of the courtyard.

Elrohir remembered the moment when they had turned the elf over, only to find it to be their friend. At first, he had not wanted to believe it, for he did not want to see his friend bleeding out in front of him. And then he had, and he felt cold horror wash through him. He had frozen, and now cursed himself. If only he and Elladan had reacted quicker, if only they had woken up sooner. As it was, Elrohir did not know what to think right now. How could all of this be real?

_To Be Continued.._

_Well, we all know who it is now! I guess it wasn't really a surprise, but there are going to be a few tough days in store for Legolas. I just can't help myself._

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

First Meetings- Chapter 3

_A few people have asked about the story of Legolas first meeting Elladan and Elrohir, so here is a very short summary, to help you maybe understand a bit better. The story may eventually be written, but that is quite a long way down the line._

_Basically, Elladan and Elrohir journeyed to Mirkwood because they were curious- they had heard about Thranduil from Elrond, and knew about Legolas as well, though they had never met. They strayed from the path in Mirkwood and became lost. Spiders attacked them, and they were fighting back when an elf suddenly dropped in and joined the fight. That elf turned out to be Legolas._

_Legolas took them back to the palace, as guests, sort of, seeing as they were elves, but the Noldor and Thranduil's people didn't really have much to do with each other at that point, for reasons explained later in this fanfic. Short version, things happened, Elladan and Elrohir became quite good friends with Legolas, they saved each other's lives and Thranduil, who at the start did not like the twins, realised that they were good friends to his son._

_Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir became very close friends. All of this happened about a decade before the events of this fanfic._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Glorfindel slid the door shut carefully. He didn't want the younger elves outside to see anything. He turned, and in the flickering light his hair glowed briefly, an ethereal halo surrounding his fair face.

Elrond looked up from the bed where he worked. "Ah, Glorfindel." His tone was brisk and purposeful, and Glorfindel recognised his 'healer's voice' only too well. It was the voice Elrond put on when he didn't want to let anyone know what he thought about the chances of a patient, and hearing it filled Glorfindel with worry. He crossed the room and came to the side of the bed, gazing down at the limp form of the Prince.

Elrond looked back down to the bed as another healer pressed blood-soaked cloths on the elf's abdomen. He pulled it away briefly, and Glorfindel saw the faintest change in his face as it paled slightly. Elrond sighed, and looked up at Glorfindel. "You can either stay there, or help me."

Glorfindel nodded, and Elrond briefly took his bloody hands from the Prince's abdomen to gently rotate his arm. Glorfindel hissed quietly as he saw the jagged gash running down from the blond elf's shoulder to near his wrist, a strange wound, like someone had slashed all the way down his arm. The blood spilling across his shoulder covered even more injuries. Elrond looked up, and his dark grey eyes met brilliant blue. Glorfindel nodded, knowing what Elrond wanted of him, and began to clean the mess of flesh and blood.

Elrond turned back to the jagged wound across the elf's abdomen. It extended from up above the ribs down to his navel, and was bright red with blood. Elrond cursed softly as yet more blood spilt from the wound, and the healer working next to him hastily pressed more cloths to the jagged gash. Elrond, grabbing a needle and thread and, heating the needle in a nearby flame, began to stitch.

For a while, the room was silent except for the occasional curse, or the soft sound of needle piercing flesh. After what seemed like an age, Elrond stepped back, wiping his brow with his sleeve. The elf's abdomen was now neatly closed, a red jagged line running across his torso. Near the Prince's head Glorfindel stilled worked. The long wound down the arm had been stitched, but he found an arrow wound on the shoulder, and was busy finishing stitching it up. Besides that, there were various lacerations across his chest.

The healer came back from the other side of the room, where she had been mixing herbs. Elrond took the paste of athelas and gently spread it on the jagged wound in the abdomen. He sighed as he felt the heat radiating from it, and feverently hoped that the herbs would help stop infection.

Glorfindel looked up from the Prince's shoulder, and reached out, taking the paste from Elrond. He spread it carefully down the arm and across the shoulders, before taking a roll of white bandages from the healer beside him. The blond warrior began to carefully wrap bandages around the younger elf's arm and shoulders. He looked up briefly to see Elrond swiftly wrapping the bandages around his abdomen, pushing the roll underneath his back.

Eventually, Glorfindel stood back from the bed, sighing deeply as he looked over the young elf. Elrond leant in, feeling for a pulse, and let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. The pulse was stronger. Not very stronger, but slightly. The sense of relief disappeared when he felt the elf's forehead.

Glorfindel looked questioningly at Elrond as the Peredhel looked up. "He has a fever" said Elrond wearily, as Glorfindel pressed his own hand to the Prince's forehead.

"A high one" muttered Glorfindel. "Poison?"

"Possibly, but infection is more likely. Who knows how long he was on that horse with these injuries. Anyway, I have seen no signs of poison, and if it had been used, he surely would have been dead."

Glorfindel nodded, looking down at the unconscious elf. A sudden thought struck him, and he turned to Elrond. "Do you know who this is, Elrond?"

Elrond shook his head. "Nay, but he is not from this side of the mountains. I would hazard a guess at a Lothlorien guard, possibly."

Glorfindel gulped, and Elrond looked at him searchingly. "Mellon-nin?"

"Uh…well" said Glorfindel slowly. "Elladan and Elrohir told me who it was. They didn't realise that the rest of us didn't know him." Elrond's gaze didn't change, so the blond warrior continued. "They said this is Legolas Thranduilion."

Elrond blinked. "Don't mock me, Glorfindel."

"I'm not, Elrond" said Glorfindel earnestly. "This, unfortunately, is Legolas. He even looks similar to Thranduil."

Elrond turned to look at the unconscious elf, and his brow furrowed. He whirled to face Glorfindel. "You mean to tell me that the Prince of Mirkwood, Thranduil's son, is lying in my healing ward?" His voice was incredulous, his eyes dark with worry.

Glorfindel backed up slightly. "I only found out just before I came in, and then I was a bit too busy to tell you."

Elrond calmed down slightly. "Well, it does not matter much." He laughed bitterly. "Although I suppose it does. I don't want to imagine what Thranduil may do when he finds out about this." He turned and looked back at Legolas, and sighed deeply. "I should speak to Elladan and Elrohir" he muttered.

"And Arwen" said Glorfindel. "She was with the twins and Celebrian outside when I came in."

Elrond nodded. Just outside, the sun was beginning to rise over the rooftops of Imladris.

"It is going to be a few long days."

0-o-0-o-0

The morning sun streamed in through the window opposite, and Elladan shifted slightly to move out of its piercing gaze. He sighed, leaning into Elrohir slightly. Opposite him Arwen still sat on the bench, but she was nearly asleep, her head resting on Celebrian's shoulder.

The door they were sitting outside creaked open. For a moment nobody moved, for it was a shock that someone was actually coming out of the room. Then Elladan and Elrohir were both on their feet, and Arwen was alert, sitting up straight as Elrond carefully shut the door behind him.

The Peredhel sighed as he saw his family. What could he tell them? What could he tell his sons? The truth would be painful, for he truly did not know if their friend would survive. But if they asked, he could not lie. Anyway, Celebrian could always tell when he was lying.

Elladan watched him carefully. "Adar?" he asked. "Is…" His voice caught slightly and he stopped.

Elrond sighed again. "He is alive" he said slowly. "And yes, Glorfindel told me who he is."

Elrohir let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. "How is he, Adar?"

"There were many wounds, ion-nin" said Elrond carefully. "A jagged wound across his abdomen, a long gash running down from his shoulder to his wrist, and an arrow wound through his shoulder. The arrow was missing when he got in here; Legolas must have pulled it out before he rode in. On top of that, there are many lacerations and cuts across his shoulders and chest. And he is running a very high fever."

Elladan and Elrohir had paled visibly as the list had grown longer, and they both sucked in a breath at the last comment. "Poison?" asked Elrohir softly.

Elrond shook his head. "It is more likely to be infection" he said. "He is very weak, and we don't know how long he was on the horse or when he was injured." They could try and work out exactly why he was injured later. For now, there was not much more Elrond could do, much as he hated admitting it. He felt a bit hopeless. He smiled slightly at his sons. "Go and stay with him. You know what to do."

Both of the twins nodded and slowly opened the doors behind Elrond, as if fearful of what they might find. Arwen sighed slightly, before following, leaving Elrond and Celebrian alone in the corridor.

Celebrian looked up at her husband, and Elrond thanked the Valar yet again that she hadn't inherited her mother's eyes. She had a curious mixture of Galadriel and Celeborn's hair, a river of silver-gold running down her back, but her eyes were purely Celeborn's. Elrond was grateful. One piercing blue gaze in the family was enough, even if he hardly saw Galadriel.

Still, thought Elrond absent-mindedly as he looked at his wife, Celeborn's eyes could be pretty piercing too. Celebrian looked up at him sadly. "Will he be alright?" she whispered.

Elrond moved forwards and pulled Celebrian into his arms, embracing her as she rested her head against his shoulder. In that moment, most of the resolve that he had mustered to face his children fled. "I don't know" he muttered as he gently laid his head on hers, his arms encircling her protectively. "I just don't know."

Celebrian lifted her head and looked up at Elrond. "Is there hope?"

"Ai, I don't know meleth-nin" said Elrond wearily. He laughed bitterly. "I hope so."

"You have foreseen something." It wasn't a question, for Celebrian could read her husband like a book.

Elrond nodded slightly. "Not much, just glimpses, but someday..."

"Someday?" asked Celebrian softly.

"Someday the Prince will be very important. Not just for Mirkwood, I think, but the whole of Arda. I don't want to tell the twins, but I dread to think what will happen if we lose him now."

"We won't lose him, meleth-nin. You won't let that happen." Celebrian's voice had a determined edge to it that Elrond loved, and sometimes feared. His wife settled her head again on Elrond's shoulder. He tightened his arms around her and leant his head gently on hers.

They stood like that for a few minutes until a quiet cough came from the doorway. Elrond looked up, his arms still tight around his wife. "What is it, Glorfindel?" A sudden thought struck him, and his face paled. "Is Legolas…?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "There is no change, but your children are very determined."

"Then what is the matter?"

Glorfindel stepped forwards slightly, and Elrond reluctantly released Celebrian, turning to face the blond warrior.

"I would like to volunteer to travel to Thranduil's realm."

Elrond blinked. He hadn't actually been expecting that. Although, he thought ruefully, the subject would have come up sooner or later. He sighed. "We can send someone else, mellon-nin."

Glorfindel smiled slightly. "Aye, but Thranduil will be less likely to try and kill me when he hears of this. After all, I do have a bit of a reputation."

Celebrian nodded, her face thoughtful. "The rangers still have camps either side of the Hithaeglir" she said. "If you change horses before and after the mountains, and the pass is still open, which it should be at this time of the year, you could reach Thranduil's realm in a week."

"Or under" muttered Elrond. "If you head on the elf path and straight through Mirkwood, it is a more direct path to Thranduil's halls, even if Thranduil doesn't technically allow anyone else on his path. You could be there in six days at the most, and if I know Thranduil at all, he will leave immediately when you tell him of Legolas." He sighed. If Thranduil was anything like the elf he had left behind after Dagorlad, it would be an interesting time when he came to Imladris.

Glorfindel nodded. Bowing to Elrond and Celebrian, he gathered his sword belt from where he had left it, hours ago. "Expect me back in under two weeks. If not, I fear Thranduil will have let his anger get the better of him."

Elrond laughed slightly, but stopped immediately when he felt Celebrian's eyes on him. "May the grace of the Valar go with you."

"And with you" said Glorfindel as he turned the corner and started to run.

0-o-0-o-0

Five minutes earlier

Elladan pushed open the door of the healing ward. Next to him, he felt his brother's comforting presence, and knew Arwen was behind them. He looked sideways, and saw Elrohir looking back, his face pale. They both took a deep breath, and together walked across the room.

Glorfindel looked up from where he sat, and stood up. He moved over, gently clasping both of the twins' shoulders. He gently led Elladan and Elrohir over to the bed where their friend lay.

Elladan stifled a gasp as he saw Legolas, and immediately both of the twins tore free of Glorfindel's grip and ran to the side of the bed. Elrohir reached out and placed his hand on Legolas' forehead. He hissed, and turned to look at Glorfindel. "He is burning."

Glorfindel nodded reluctantly. "The fever is getting higher."

Elladan looked up from where he was bent over Legolas, feeling for a pulse. Without a word, he moved to the side of the room and grabbed a wooden bowl. Filling it with cool water, he grabbed two cloths and hurried back to the side of the bed. Elladan placed the bowl on the sideboard. Wetting the cloths, he passed one to Elrohir, who began to gently wipe the dried blood from Legolas' face and neck. Elladan took the other and laid it over Legolas' forehead, frowning at the heat he felt.

Arwen came next to Glorfindel, watching her brothers. Legolas looked terrible. The white bandages that covered his abdomen, shoulders and one arm were already spotted with blood in some places, and the little skin that was visible was deathly pale. The Prince was deeply unconscious, beads of sweat already rolling down his face.

Arwen turned to Glorfindel. "Will he be alright?" she asked, so softly that the twins couldn't hear her.

Glorfindel looked at her, his normally bright blue eyes darkened and stormy. "I honestly don't know, Arwen" he muttered. "If anything can help him, your brothers can. They became great friends when they met."

Arwen nodded, her face pale and sorrowful. A sudden thought struck her. "Someone needs to tell Thranduil."

"Are you sure?" asked Glorfindel. "I would rather not have a war with Mirkwood right now. I'd hate to spoil the Watchful Peace."

Arwen frowned, and the blond warrior noticed how similar she looked to Elrond when she did that. "He is Legolas' father" she said, her jawline setting in a look of stubbornness that Glorfindel recognised only too well. "He needs to know. If you don't go and tell him, I will simply take your horse and go instead."

Glorfindel sighed with resentment. "Are you ever going to stop stealing my horses, Arwen?" he asked softly.

Arwen shook her head, smiling slightly. "I will take your horse again if you do not go now" she muttered. Glorfindel smiled, and silently left the room, leaving Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir to their vigil.

_To Be Continued..._

_*sigh* I do like Glorfindel :) Next chapter will be up tomorrow- it will be a bank holiday, so I have plenty of time to write (even though I'm meant to be revising)._


	4. Chapter 4

First Meetings- Chapter 4

_Here we go, next chapter is up! I am afraid that Legolas is nowhere near out of the woods yet..._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

A white cloth fell into the ceramic bowl full of cold water. A few athelas leaves bobbed up to the surface, rippling across the surface. The cloth lifted up, droplets falling from it as strong hands wrung it out. They went plink, each one sending waves across to the edge of the bowl.

Elladan shook a few droplets of water from the cloth, before gently wiping it across Legolas' face. He caught the beads of sweat rolling down the archer's neck, before rewetting the cloth and placing it across his forehead. Legolas didn't move.

Elladan sighed. "What are you doing, _mellon-nin_?" he murmured quietly. "What happened to you?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Elladan smiled slightly. "You should be asleep, _muindor-nin_" he said, turning his head slightly as his brother came and sat in the chair next to him. "How is _Adar_?"

"Still sleeping" murmured Elrohir, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. "He is exhausted, and has a headache from the foresight, even if he won't tell us what he is seeing. I think that is the only reason why he could fall asleep." He smiled ruefully. "I couldn't even get close to rest." He looked around the darkening room, lit with torches. "Where is Arwen?"

"I asked her to go get more athelas" replied Elladan. "We were running low."

Elrohir nodded. It had now been nearly a day since Legolas had collapsed on their courtyard. Glorfindel had left for Mirkwood early that morning, literally a blur as he raced out across the bridge. And Legolas hadn't stirred once. Elrohir leant forwards and gently put his hand on Legolas' cheek. He frowned. "He is hotter" he murmured.

"Aye" said Elladan shortly. "The fever has gone up even more since _Adar _went to sleep, but I daren't wake him. He probably won't sleep again for days."

Elrohir nodded. "There isn't much that he could do anyway. The best we can do is keep treating the wounds, and hope the fever comes down."

Elladan sighed, and reached out to check their friend's pulse. It was weak and thready. He looked up. "Arwen better come quickly" he murmured. "We need the athelas."

As if on cue, both of the twin's sharp ears picked up the sound of hurried footsteps. A moment later, the door swung open and their sister entered, a basket on her arm. She placed it silently on the sideboard, before turning to her brothers.

"Is that enough?" she asked anxiously. "It is the most that I could find by torchlight."

Elrohir tipped the basket towards him, and felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders as he breathed in the wholesome smell. The basket was full of dark green leaves. "That's plenty" he said, smiling slightly at his sister's worry. He grabbed a handful and passed them to her. "Take these. Press them; they will last longer." He took some and, grabbing a mortar and pestle, began to grind them in water to form a paste.

Elladan reached over and grabbed another handful. Taking them over to the fire, he crushed them and cast them into a small pot of boiling water. He shifted it slightly, and the wholesome smell penetrated the entire room. Carefully taking the pot from the fire, he placed it on the cold flagstones to cool.

Arwen looked up from where she was carefully pressing the athelas leaves. "How is he?"

Elrohir looked up from what he was doing. "There is little change, Arwen. I just hope Glorfindel hurries."

Arwen's face became determined. Finishing the last of the leaves, she came over to the side of the bed and placed a comforting hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "He will be fine." She frowned slightly. "Do you need me to wake _Adar,_ or fetch _Naneth_?" Celebrian was trying to organise a flustered Imladris right now.

Elladan looked up from where he was gingerly testing the boiled water, to see if it was cool enough yet. "Let him sleep. We know enough to be able to change the bandages."

Arwen nodded, and sat down in another chair, at the foot of Legolas' bed. Elrohir looked up at Elladan. "It's ready."

Elladan nodded, and they both moved to either side of the bed. Elrohir, setting aside the mortar and pestle, grabbed a small knife from the sideboard. Carefully, he slit the bandages wrapped around Legolas' abdomen. He wordlessly passed the knife to Elladan, who did the same on his side. Then Elladan gently lifted Legolas, and Elrohir pulled the white bandages from underneath his back.

Setting him back down, Elladan glanced at Elrohir. "Ready?" he asked. Elrohir nodded, his face impassive, and together they gently lifted the bandages from the wound.

Arwen stifled a gasp as the bandages came away, Elrohir quickly rolling them up and casting them into the fire, where they flamed briefly. The jagged wound across Legolas' abdomen was red and inflamed, blood and pus seeping from it in places. The skin around it was a deep red, and the black stitches stood out vividly.

Elladan and Elrohir both paled, but neither of them said anything. Elladan pressed the now cool pan into Arwen's hands, and she held it whilst her brothers dipped white cloths into the water. The scent of athelas swirled up from the pan as the cloths were swirled in the water, before being wrung out.

Elrohir took his cloth, and gently began pressing it to Legolas' abdomen. Elladan did the same, and they gingerly started to clean the wound. The cloths were returned again and again to the pan of water, which began to turn a pale pink. Legolas hardly moved the entire time, though he was beginning to twist ever so slightly as the fever took hold.

Eventually Elladan leant forwards, his brow puckered slightly as he examined the wound. He looked up at his brother. "It isn't healing."

Elrohir shook his head, pressing his hand to Legolas' forehead. "He is too weak for his body to heal it. All his energy is being spent in trying to combat this fever."

Elladan nodded, and took Elrohir's cloth from him. He put both in a wicker basket at the end of the bed to be washed. Elrohir grabbed the paste from the sideboard and held it out to Elladan, who scooped some out with his fingers. They both spread it gently across the wound, whilst Arwen boiled more water and crushed a few more of the athelas leaves.

Elrohir looked up. "Bandages, Arwen. Now." His sister frowned, but passed two rolls of clean white bandages over. Elrohir took them and handed one to Elladan. Silently, they began to wrap the bandages around Legolas' abdomen, one of them lifting him up whilst the other pushed the roll under his back. When one roll was finished, they started the other.

Arwen watched silently as they worked. She may have only been able to see it because she had known her brothers her entire life, but she could tell they were scared. Really scared. It wasn't much that gave them away, for their faces were perfectly schooled into impassive expressions. But she could see the little giveaways. Like now, for instance. As they worked, she saw the slight tremors in Elrohir's fingers, the way Elladan's breath caught in his throat every so often.

The twins worked swiftly, cutting away the bandages covering Legolas' shoulder. She fetched the clean water then sat back down, passing clean cloths when they demanded, or the athelas paste. Eventually they finished, leaning back and wiping sweat from their brows. They had been working for over an hour, only speaking when ordering her to do something.

Elrohir glanced up at Elladan, his face drawn and his eyes a dark stormy grey. His brother's face was a mirror image of his. "We need more cold water" Elrohir murmured. "Arwen?"

His sister quickly grabbed a pan of water, placing it gently on the side of the bed. She sighed and stood up. "Do you need me anymore?" At Elladan's shake of his head, she nodded. "I will go and help _Naneth_ then." She turned and left the room, her long dress swishing across the floor.

"She puts up with a lot sometimes, doesn't she?" asked Elladan.

Elrohir smiled as he watched her leave. "Do you remember the time we 'modified' her dresses? That was a good one."

Elladan laughed, and Elrohir joined in. They both desperately needed something to distract them from their worry, and right now, that was the prank they had played on Arwen, many hundreds of years ago.

0-o-0-o-0

Celebrian walked down the corridor, her silver-gold hair flickering in the torchlight. Reaching the doors of the healing ward, she pulled them open. Something told her to be quiet.

Elrond looked up from where he sat next to Legolas' bed. He smiled slightly at the sight of his wife, before raising a finger to his lips and glancing in the direction of two chairs.

Elladan and Elrohir were slumped in their chairs, their eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. Elladan's hand dangled over the arm of his chair, his fingers snagged in the hem of Elrohir's tunic.

Celebrian smiled softly, and made her way over to the side of the bed. She sat down gently, careful not to disturb Legolas or her sons. "How is he?"

Elrond shook his head, rewetting the cloth and placing it back on Legolas' forehead. "The same" he said bitterly. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up into the eyes of his wife.

"If anyone can save him, _meleth-nin_, you can."

Elrond sighed. "If I don't, Thranduil is going to kill me."

"Elrond" chided Celebrian gently. "Legolas will be fine, and Thranduil will only be grateful for what you have done."

The Lord of Imladris nodded. "I just hope Glorfindel hurries up" he murmured.

"Nothing will stop Glorfindel from getting through, _meleth_" said Celebrian softly. "He will bring Thranduil soon."

Elrond nodded. "Where is Arwen?"

"She is in her room" said Celebrian with a sigh. "I think she was a bit disturbed by everything that has happened in the last day, and worried."

Elrond nodded. "I think we all are." He paused as he rewetted the cloth. "It is going to be a few long days."

0-o-0-o-0

"Elrohir."

The dark-haired elf glanced up from where he sat near Legolas' shoulder. He raised one eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"You have been cleaning that bowl for the last ten minutes" said Arwen gently. "I'm sure it is as clean as it is going to be."

Elrohir scowled slightly. "Fine" he muttered. He placed the bowl down on the table with slightly more force than necessary, before grabbing a different bowl and a cloth, and returning to Legolas' side. Dipping the cloth in the bowl, which was full of water, he began to clean the long wound down Legolas' arm.

Arwen sighed, before turning back to the fire and crushing more athelas leaves. She looked up briefly as the doors swung open and Elrond walked in, followed closely by Elladan. They were arguing again.

"But why don't we try-?"

"No, Elladan. It wouldn't help him."

"But we can't just sit here and watch him die!"

"We are doing everything we can, _ion-nin_."

"It's not enough!"

Elrohir glanced up as Elladan sat down next to him. "There is no change" he murmured, his voice tight.

Elladan shook his head. "I wasn't expecting any." He reached out briefly, touching Legolas' forehead as the archer moaned slightly and twisted his head. Elladan murmured nonsensical words and Legolas gradually stilled. He sighed. "He is still delirious." It wasn't a question.

Elrohir nodded. "Aye" he said morosely. He gently ran the cloth over Legolas' shoulder again, and the blond elf twisted away violently. His entire body was shaking; it had been for over a day now. Elladan took a clean cloth and wetted it, gently wiping the sweat away from Legolas' brow. Legolas moaned slightly in response, a whimper escaping through his clenched teeth.

"How long has it been now? Four days?"

"Five" muttered Elrohir. Five days since they had woken up to the sound of hooves in the middle of the night. Over the last few days, the fever had only risen, and Legolas was delirious and burning up. The fact that he wasn't deeply unconscious anymore wasn't reassuring.

Elrohir placed his cloth to the side, and with Elladan's help he quickly bandaged the wound. Elladan looked over at Arwen. "Water" he said.

Arwen passed over the pan of boiled water, and Elladan growled impatiently. "A _cup_ of water, Arwen!"

Their sister sighed, and put down the pan. She pressed the cup into their hands, giving both her brothers a glare as she got up and left the room. Neither of them noticed, Elrohir shifting to lift up Legolas' head. At his gentle touch Legolas twisted, trying to escape. In his delirious state, no-one knew what he thought was happening.

Elrohir kept his head still as Elladan gently leant forwards, tilting the cup to allow the water to gently trickle into Legolas' mouth. Legolas jerked his head as droplets of water fell into his mouth. Elrohir cursed slightly as he struggled to keep him still.

Elladan hissed through clenched teeth as Legolas twisted again, and the cup was jolted in his hand. Water slopped over the edge, spilling onto his neck and Elladan's hand. The twins were not deterred though, and eventually Legolas swallowed the last droplets of water. Elrohir set his head back onto the pillow gently, pulling his limp blond hair out of the way.

He sighed deeply. "What is going to happen, brother?"

Elladan shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "We will keep treating the wounds. _Adar_ will look over Legolas again, though I am not sure what else he can do. I tried suggesting…"

Elrohir cut him off. "If _Adar_ says it won't work, then it won't work, Elladan."

Elladan's eyes blazed. "We have to try!" he said loudly. At the sound of his voice Legolas jerked, a faint whimper escaping his lips. Elladan started guiltily and lowered his voice. "He saved our lives back in Mirkwood, did he not? We owe him."

"I know we do" said Elrohir. "And I can't watch him die. You know that, brother. But what can we do? _Adar_ knows more than we ever will about healing. We have to trust him."

"And what if he can't do anything?" asked Elladan softly, biting his lip in worry. "We've seen it before, Elrohir. Elves or men brought in, too far gone for _Adar_ to do anything."

"I know" said Elrohir softly.

Elladan was silent for a bit. But then he suddenly looked up. "What about _Adar's _strength?" he asked his brother. "Maybe he could…"

"No, it wouldn't work" said Elrohir. Elladan made to object, but Elrohir cut in first.

"It is far too dangerous, with Legolas so far gone" said Elrohir. "Maybe at the start, but then did we know how far this would come? No, Elladan, it is too late for that. _Adar_ would maybe risk his life, and we both know he can't do that."

Elladan nodded silently. "I can't watch him die!" he said suddenly.

Elrohir's eyes flashed. "Then by all means leave the room, Elladan. You don't have to stay. But I am going to try and help our friend. And if I can do nothing, and if Thranduil does not arrive in time, then I will at least be here for him. He deserves that, at the very least. He deserves someone he knows beside him at the…" His voice trailed off and his eyes drifted to Legolas, murmuring incomprehensible words under his breath as his fever burned.

There was a silence. Eventually Elladan broke it. "I'm sorry, brother" he said softly. "I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't" replied Elrohir. "We are twins, are we not? We always know what the other is thinking. It makes arguing pointless."

Elladan managed a small smile. "Thranduil better arrive quickly" he murmured. "Glorfindel has to bring him soon."

_To Be Continued..._

_I agree with Elrond- it is going to be a few long days. But then again, I know what is going to happen, so I am biased._

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

First Meetings- Chapter 5

_Next chapter- it is slightly shorter than the others, so I could arrange the next chapters properly. Things may turn around, and I apologise for the lack of suspense and cliffhanger, but it was necessary, otherwise it would be an incredibly small chapter. I did not have time to write anything else._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Elladan paced up and down the room, watching Elrond out of the corner of his eye. Elrohir paced the opposite way to him, and they had to jump to the side as they both met in the middle of the room. Arwen, sitting by the door, watched them until she had finally had enough.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Stop that! Will you both please calm down!"

Her sharp words brought the twins to a standstill, and they both turned and walked to the other end of the room to Arwen, before both of them sliding down the wall to sit on the cold stone floor. Arwen glared at them for a few moments, but she soon gave up and her gaze turned, as well, to Elrond next to Legolas' bed.

They seemed to wait there for an age, until Elrond finally stood back from the bed, wiping his hands on a cloth. Elladan and Elrohir jumped to their feet and hurried to their father's side.

"How is he?"

Elrond looked up at his sons, keeping his face impassive. But the twins could read the minutest changes in his face, and both of theirs paled as they studied his.

Elrohir gulped. "He is worse, isn't he?"

Elrond hesitated, and nodded slowly. Elladan leant into Elrohir, his hands trembling. Elrond grasped them by the shoulder and gently sat them down on the bedside. He turned and made his way to the bench where the herbs were kept.

Elladan and Elrohir didn't take their eyes of the unconscious form of their friend. Over the past few hours he had become stiller and stiller, his face deathly pale. He no longer reacted to any form of touch.

Elrond came over to the bedside, carrying two cups. He handed them to his sons, who looked at him suspiciously. Elrond sighed. "You both need something to drink" he said soothingly as he bent over Legolas again.

Elladan sniffed the cup cautiously, and took a sip. He tasted nothing but cold water, and downed the entire cup, not realising until now how thirsty he was. Elrohir followed suit, and both of them set the empty cups down on the sideboard.

Elrond watched them out of the corner of his eyes. Nothing seemed to happen, until suddenly Elrohir frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes unfocused as he slumped backwards onto the bed. Elladan looked at him, surprised, before he too keeled over.

Elrond smiled slightly, noticing again the dark circles under their eyes, and their pale faces. Elladan and Elrohir would kill him later for drugging them, but they needed the rest. They hadn't slept for over three days, and he knew they were worried sick about Legolas.

The Elf-Lord turned back to the bed, his eyes darkening as he looked over Legolas again. Despite the best efforts of the twins, he was getting worse. The shaking, the only movement from him now, was a sure sign that his body was becoming too weak to keep fighting the fever. He sighed.

The doors swung open again, and his wife walked in. She stopped by the bed where Elladan and Elrohir lay, and looked up at Elrond, smiling slightly. "They are going to kill you for that later."

Elrond shook his head. "They needed the rest." He glanced up at Celebrian and she gulped when he saw his expression. She quickly crossed over to Legolas' bed, grasping Elrond's shoulder as she looked up at him.

Elrond looked down at her briefly, before dragging a chair over to the bedside. Celebrian stood behind him as he sat down and took hold of Legolas' hand. He placed his other hand on Legolas' brow and closed his eyes in concentration.

Celebrian clasped his shoulder to offer him support, and Elrond was grateful. He seldom did this unless there was a real danger of losing a life, for it was dangerous. He also had not wanted to do this whilst Elladan and Elrohir had been awake, as they knew what it meant. But the drug he had given them should keep them out for a few hours. He would have enough time.

He began to pour his energy into Legolas, willing the young Prince to hold on as he gave him his strength.

Celebrian watched as Elrond slumped in his chair, fighting exhaustion. Legolas did not change.

0-o-0-o-0

Elrohir stirred, trying to pry open his eyelids. Eventually he succeeded, but it took a little while for the world around him to stop being a spinning blur. He tried to move, but even a little movement sent a sharp pounding through his head, so he stayed still and tried to remember what had happened.

He knew he wasn't drunk. This wasn't the same feeling he got when he had had too much wine; right now he felt more disorientated. And there was a sharp taste in his mouth.

Elrohir's eyes, that had begun to creep shut, suddenly snapped open. He remembered having the same sharp, bitter taste left in his mouth after Elladan had crept a sleeping draught into his wine as a joke. Someone had drugged him.

He tried to sit up again, but failed miserably. Letting his head fall the few inches back to the pillow, he looked across the room, to see a blurred shape in front of him.

He blinked. His vision cleared slightly, and the shape became his father, Elrond. He was slumped in the chair, Celebrian standing protectively at his side. Elrohir blinked again, and he now saw clearly how Elrond still reached out, one hand on Legolas' brow.

Legolas. Elrohir felt guilt lance through him. How could he have forgotten his friend so easily? As the sharp taste left his mouth and the fogginess left his head, he realised what Elrond was doing, and it filled him with horror. Elrond only gave his strength if he was seriously worried, and Elrohir had never seen him this exhausted. He was slumped low in his seat, head resting against Celebrian's arm.

Elrohir tried to get up again. He needed to see if Legolas was ok. He managed to get himself a few inches off of the bed, before strong arms came out of nowhere and pushed him back down. A slightly blurry Arwen crouched down in front of his face. "Go back to sleep" she said soothingly.

Elrohir shook his head. "Legolas" he managed to croak. "Elladan."

Arwen smiled sadly. "Go back to sleep" she said softly, and Elrohir felt his eyes begin to unfocus, despite his best efforts. He felt himself fall back down to the bed as he fell into the paths of elven dreams.

0-o-0-o-0

The next time Elrohir awoke, it was easier. His eyes focused quickly, and his head no longer felt like a dwarf was inside it, pounding away with its axe. He raised his head, and felt strong arms grip him and pull him up to sit on the bed.

Elrohir blinked, and the face of his brother appeared in front of him. Elladan smiled slightly. "I had forgotten how the draught affects you" he murmured. "You always did react weirdly."

Elrohir shook the last traces of sleep from his head, and looked around the room. "Legolas" he said softly. "I saw _Adar_ giving him his strength. How is he?"

Elladan pulled his brother to his feet, and smiled again. "See for yourself."

Elrohir nearly ran across the room towards the bed. He could see Legolas, and a tiny spark inside him grew at the sight, for he looked…better. It wasn't until he reached the bed and pressed a shaking hand to his forehead that he let the tiny spark of hope catch fire. He turned to look back at Elladan, both of them grinning broadly.

"The fever broke sometime in the night" said Elladan softly, coming forwards and sitting down in one of the chairs next to the bed. He gently unravelled the bandages down Legolas' arm, revealing the long gash running down it. Elrohir examined the wound carefully, and looked up at Elladan, smiling again.

"The wound is healing" he murmured. "Finally, we can stop fearing Thranduil's wrath."

Elladan laughed slightly as he took the athelas paste and spread it over Legolas' arm. Elrohir re-rolled the bandages, and then wrapped them back around the arm as Elladan held it still.

Finished, they sat back in their chairs, wearing identical smiles of relief as they watched Legolas sleep. A sudden thought struck Elrohir, and he turned to his brother. "Where is _Adar_?"

The smile dimmed on Elladan's face. "Still sleeping" he muttered. "_Naneth_ and Arwen nearly had to carry him into the other room, he was so exhausted. They are with him now." He chuckled. "_Adar _better wake up soon; he will need to be alert when a very angry Thranduil arrives."

Elrohir frowned. "How long was I asleep?"

"_Adar_ drugged us around midday, I think, and it is now late afternoon on the following day." Elladan grinned at Elrohir's shocked expression. "Don't worry, _muindor-nin_, I only woke up an hour or so before you."

"So" said Elrohir slowly, "it has now been six days since he arrived?" At Elladan's nod, he continued. "So we have four days, at the least, to get Legolas awake and coherent. I would rather have him awake when Thranduil arrives, just in case."

Elladan laughed slightly. Both of the twins remembered their time in the Elvenking's halls. Most of the time they had spent there, they had spent in awe and terror of Legolas' father. He was similar to Legolas, both having the long blond hair and piercing eyes of Oropher. But where Legolas was slim and slender, Thranduil was reminiscent of the Eldar Days, similar in build to that of the Elf Lords of old than the Silvan elves he now ruled. He was…formidable.

"He will make a full recovery, won't he?" asked Elrohir. Elladan nodded.

"At least, _Adar_ thinks so" he murmured. "But aye, the fever has broken and he should wake in the next few days."

Elrohir leant back in his chair, a slight smile on his face. "Thranduil does not seem nearly so intimidating now" he said softly.

Elladan raised one eyebrow. "You say that, _muindor_, but I wager he will be just as formidable when he finally walks through that door."

Elrohir sighed. "Do you think he will...?"

Elladan shook his head. "I don't know" he murmured. "But whatever past grievances he and _Adar_ have, maybe they are less now. After all, we were in Mirkwood only a few years ago. He seemed to approve of us, at least."

Elrohir chuckled slightly at the memory. "Aye, but that was only after all the...events that transpired there. At the start, he was not so enamoured by the idea of us staying."

"Still" said Elladan. "Maybe it will help. And hopefully Legolas will wake up in time to explain everything, and not leave us to the mercy of his father."

"Maybe" said Elrohir thoughtfully. He looked over at Legolas. "Do you understand, _mellon-nin_? You have to wake up soon. You cannot leave us on our own."

"Do you think he can hear you?" asked Elladan. At the raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "I have often wondered whether he would be able to hear us, after the time _Adar_ rebuked me for guessing at a wounded elf's chances when he was brought in."

Elrohir frowned, his head titled to one side. "I cannot remember whether I have ever been able to hear, when I have been injured" he murmured. "But I don't know. It would be a pleasant idea if they could."

"Aye" said Elladan. "It would be." He sighed again. "It is hard" he said slowly. "To fully accept that someone is lifeless, is unable to hear anything of us. It would make us useless, or powerless, in a way. Maybe we like to think they can hear us..."

"...because we want to be able to make a difference" said Elrohir as he finished his brother's sentence as they so often did. "I don't know, _muindor. _You may be right." He smiled slightly. "But such questions are not for us to ask."

"I suppose" said Elladan, turning back to Legolas. They checked again and again as the sun began to sink in the sky, as if reassuring themselves that he would really be alright. And each time they allowed themselves a brief smile, as they felt the strong pulse beating beneath their friend's neck, and saw the colour slowly return to his face.

Maybe he would be alright, they thought. Maybe he would be alright.

_To Be Continued..._

_Will he be alright? Probably- it is Legolas after all. If I killed him off now, he would not be able to go on the Quest!_

_Next chapter up tomorrow- please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

First Meetings- Chapter 6

_Well, things are looking a little better for Legolas. Did anyone seriously think I would kill him off? He's just too darn cute!_

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Something changed.

The darkness wasn't so dark anymore, it was tinged with grey. Shadows swirled on the edge of his vision, but he pushed them away, for they didn't bother him anymore. No longer did they crowd around him, taunting him viciously with images he didn't care to think about. No longer could he feel the tendrils creeping around him, pulling him deeper and deeper into their grasp. Something had given him strength, and ever since then he had been climbing.

The darkness had now given way to grey light, and he began to feel something. He struggled, trying to break through the last of the shadows and work out where he was. Finally they gave way, and he felt the world around him.

He was lying in a bed. Someone was nearby; he could hear their soft breathing. He tried to move, and immediately a sharp pain shot through his abdomen and down his arm. He stopped, confused. Why did he hurt?

Where was he?

The confusion gave way to panic, and he moved again, frantically trying to open his eyes. Finally they flickered open, but he was dismayed to find that the world around his was an indistinct blur. He blinked rapidly, trying to force it into focus. Where was he? What had happened?

"_Adar_" he gasped out. "_Adar?_"

A darker shape moved across his range of vision, and he desperately tried to move away as brief, flickering memories surged forth and his mind screamed at him he was in danger. He panicked, but strong arms held him down and he struggled in vain, pain searing across his abdomen.

"Legolas."

He stopped. Who was this? Who knew his name? The soft, melodious voice came again.

"_Sidh, mellon-nin_."

"_Lasto beth-nin_."

A second voice was entwined with the first now, soothing his panicked mind. Legolas swallowed, relaxing back into the soft bed slightly. "Where am I?" he breathed, his voice catching in his throat. "What's happening?"

"You're safe" said the voice soothingly. "You're in Imladris."

"Safe?" he murmured.

"Aye" said one of the voices. Legolas felt a hand gently smooth back his hair. Suddenly, he felt unbelievably weary, and his eyes began to close. They fell shut against his will, and he slipped back into the darkness.

0-o-0-o-0

Elladan and Elrohir grinned at each other as they sat back silently from the bed. They both breathed a sigh of relief and moved back, allowing their father to come closer to the bed.

"He woke up" murmured Elrohir.

"Aye" said Elladan. "He woke up."

Elrond stood up and looked at the twins. "He should be fine" he said softly. "But obviously is very disorientated and confused. I want at least one of you to remain in here at all times. I don't know if his memory is damaged in any way, and if he wakes up alone, it could prove…"

"Bad?" suggested Elrohir.

"I was thinking more unfortunate" replied Elrond. "But bad will do. One of you remains here at all times. When he wakes next, fetch me." He looked back at the now sleeping form of Legolas. "Next time he wakes, hopefully he won't be so confused."

Elrohir nodded, and took a seat with Elladan next to the bed. The sun was sinking in the sky now, and trickles of light spilled into the room. It looked so much inviting than it had when Legolas had been truly unconscious, fighting the fever that had gripped him.

The twins exchanged smiles of relief. Their friend would be alright.

0-o-0-o-0

The next time he struggled back to wakefulness it was slightly easier. The shadows gave way quicker, and he didn't have to climb as far to reach the dim lights that floated above him.

And slowly, ever so slowly, he crawled his way back to wakefulness.

His eyes flickered open, and he had vague memories of this happening before, but he wasn't sure. Had he been here before?

He blinked, his vision blurred as he tried to make out where he was. Did he know where he was? He couldn't remember.

A sudden sense of panic started to overwhelm him and he tried to move, to get up and rub his eyes so he could see where he was. But as soon as he shifted a flash of pain raced through his body and he collapsed back down with a groan.

The pain ebbed, and panic took over once more. Why was he hurt? Why was he injured? He flexed his right arm and found it wrapped tightly in some sort of bandages. He swallowed hard, blinking to try and clear his vision. The room around him slowly began to take shape, but it did not help. He did not recognise it.

He tried to get up again, but this time the pain that shot through his stomach was so great that he couldn't help but cry out quietly as he went limp and fell back down to the bed. Where was he?

He heard the sound of running feet, and then a person, unrecognisable in the slight blur that was his vision, approached him. He frowned and tried to sit up. He managed to prop himself up on the bed, but the flare of pain made him gasp and he didn't attempt to go any further.

"Legolas, _mellon-nin_, it's alright."

Legolas stopped. He recognised that voice. He blinked again, trying to see who it was, and gradually a face swam into view. He frowned. It couldn't be. How were they standing in front of him?

"Elrohir?" he croaked, his voice rough. "Or Elladan?"

"Elrohir" confirmed the elf, and Legolas felt himself sag forwards. Elrohir ran forwards and caught him quickly, gently pulling him back onto the bed. Legolas fell back onto his back with a wince.

"Sorry" said Elrohir. "You had to wake up when I was out of the room, didn't you?" He looked over his shoulder. "Elladan!" he called out. "Elladan!"

A door creaked open and Elladan appeared. He took in the scene in the room for a second, before a large grin spread across his face. "Is he…?"

"Aye" said Elrohir, pushing Legolas back down gently as the blond elf tried to rise again. "Where is _Adar_?"

"I shall fetch him" said Elladan, and the door swung shut.

Elrohir turned back to Legolas. "_Mellon-nin_? How do you feel?"

Legolas didn't really hear him. His breath was coming in short sharp gasps as waves of pain washed over him again and again. He tried to rise up from the bed again. "What…?"

"It's alright" murmured Elrohir, pushing Legolas firmly back down. "You've been badly wounded, _mellon-nin_. You are in Imladris. You have been here for ten days now."

Legolas frowned, his breathing slowing slightly. "Ten days?" he rasped. "Why…?"

Elrohir was about to answer, but the doors swung open again and Elrond came through, closely tailed by Elladan. He made his way to the side of the bed and crouched down. "Legolas?" he asked gently. "Legolas, how do you feel?"

Legolas frowned. "My Lord…Elrond?" he asked through gasps.

Elrond nodded. "Aye" he murmured. "You're safe here, you are in Imladris."

Legolas relaxed slightly back onto the bed. "What…?" he asked wearily. "What happened?"

"You arrived on horseback ten days ago" said Elrond gently, feeling Legolas' pulse and looking into his eyes. "You were badly wounded, injuries to the torso, and the arm and shoulder. A fever set in, but it broke after the fifth day and you have been healing ever since."

Legolas nodded slightly. He frowned. He was trying to remember what had happened, but everything seemed so confused and jumbled in his head. Didn't he remember riding into a courtyard? He thought he could remember seeing two figures, silhouetted against torchlight. But beyond that, there was little that he could make sense of.

He shook his head. "I can't...remember" he murmured. "Why can't I remember?"

"You were gravely injured" said Elrond. "And you have been through a lot. The memories should come back easily, once you are rested enough."

Legolas nodded slightly. "My father?" he asked quietly. "You know that…"

"He doesn't really like us?" chipped in Elladan. Elrond glowered at him, but Legolas managed a weak smile. Elrond pulled back the blanket covering Legolas and began to check his wounds as the younger elves talked.

Elrohir smiled. "He is hopefully on his way" he said. "Glorfindel rode out to fetch him."

Legolas nodded. "Good" he said softly. He hissed as Elrond pulled back the last layer of bandages from his stomach and his face went white. Elladan sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Just try to relax" he murmured, giving Legolas' hand a reassuring squeeze.

Legolas nodded and forced his muscles to relax so Elrond could examine the wound. He had been through this sort of thing many times before, though never lying in a bed in Imladris. He grimaced.

"My father…"

"We will deal with when he arrives" said Elrohir firmly. "He liked us by the end of our visit, I think. At least, he said he approved of us. Things might be a bit tense when he arrives, but I don't see a war breaking out any time soon."

Legolas chuckled, but it turned into a groan. He shut his eyes briefly. "True" he murmured. "Maybe he will be alright." He hissed again as Elrond began to wrap bandages back around his wound. "How long…?"

"At least five days" said Elrond firmly. "You need to rest, to regain your strength. I don't know how long you were on that horse, and what happened before that.

Legolas nodded slightly, managing to relax back onto the bed. "I don't…"

Elladan reached over to the sideboard and handed a cup to Elrohir. Elrohir smiled slightly, seeing what it was. He brought a cup of something to Legolas' lips. "Drink this."

Legolas turned his head away, realising what it was, and Elrohir sighed. "Legolas, you cannot be stubborn. Drink, or I will force it down your throat."

Legolas managed a weak smile at Elrohir, and raised his head slightly. He choked down the bitter liquid before relaxing back on the bed. He turned his head to look at Elrohir.

"_Hannon le_" he murmured.

"Sleep" said Elladan. "At least one of us will be here when you wake up. Your father might have arrived by then as well."

Legolas' eyes, against his will, slid shut and he drifted off into the realms of darkness.

0-o-0-o-0

Arwen looked up from her book as the door to the healing wards swung open and her two brothers rushed through. "Quiet" she hissed. "He is sleeping."

Elladan and Elrohir silently walked over to the side of the bed, Elladan reaching out and gently touching Legolas' forehead. He let out a slight sigh of relief as he felt it, still cool. He glanced at Arwen. "Has he woken at all?"

Arwen shook her head. "A few minutes ago he was shifting slightly, but stayed asleep and soon fell still." She looked at him carefully. "He is far from healed, is he not?"

Elrohir twitched back the blanket covering Legolas, nodding with satisfaction as he stay the tight bandages around his torso, still white. The wounds were staying closed.

He looked over at Arwen. "Aye" he murmured. "But we know Legolas, and he will surprise you, dear sister. I wager it will take him only three days to sneak out of bed when are backs are turned."

"I wager five" said Elladan quietly. "_Adar_ told him not to, so it may prevent him from doing so for another few days."

Arwen raised one eyebrow. "It sounds like two other elves that I know" she murmured. "Don't you to constantly do the same?"

"I think you are thinking of someone else" said Elrohir carefully. "Maybe Glorfindel. Certainly not us. We would never disobey orders to stay in bed when we are injured."

Elladan snorted with laughter, but the sound made Legolas shift and groan slightly as the movement pulled at his injuries. Elladan grimaced guiltily. "Sorry, _mellon-nin_" he murmured.

"He should be fine" said Elrohir softly. "He will be fine."

"And hopefully he will wake again before Thranduil arrives" said Arwen, picking her book back up and turning to a page. She looked up, surprised to see a look of near panic flit between her brothers. "What is it?" she asked softly.

Elrohir glanced down at her where she sat next to the bed. "Do you know where _Adar_ is?" he asked slowly. "That is why we came in here in the first place."

Arwen shook her head. "Try the library" she said. "He was looking up something to do with fever reducing herbs. He said he wanted to find a way to bring down a fever quicker, something that would have helped Legolas better. Why?"

Elladan sighed. "Go and fetch him, will you Arwen? Elrohir and I will stay with Legolas in case he wakes up."

Arwen sighed, marking her place in the book and standing up. "He won't like being disturbed" she warned.

Elladan shook his head. "I think this time, _Adar_, will not mind."

Arwen frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Is something going to happen?"

Elrohir glanced out of the window. "We just received word from one of the border patrols" he muttered. "Thranduil is coming."

_To Be Continued..._

_Dun dun dun! Thranduil is coming..._


	7. Chapter 7

First Meetings- Chapter 7

_Here is the eagerly awaited update, featuring Thranduil! This is not the climax, though, of his and Elrond's argument, so bear with me._

_I would like to point out now that though Thranduil has been portrayed in a slightly negative light recently, I do not think he is a bad person. Nothing has been seen yet from his point of view, so withhold judgement until everything comes out. Which will not be in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Elrond strode down the steps onto the courtyard, his long formal robes billowing behind him. A crowd of elves was already assembled there, guards dotted among the welcome party. They all waited nervously.

Soon they heard the pounding of hooves, and horses burst onto the courtyard. Elrond picked out the face of Glorfindel, who was staring at him directly. As Glorfindel caught Elrond's eye, he raised one eyebrow questioningly. Elrond nodded slightly, and then watched as a smile of relief spread across the old warrior's face.

One horse pushed forwards from the pack, and the rider threw back his hood. Brilliant golden hair glinted in the sunlight as the elf jumped gracefully from his horse. He strode towards Elrond, his blue eyes flashing.

Thranduil pulled out his sword and levelled it at Elrond. Behind him every guard, from both Mirkwood and Imladris, had weapons suddenly appear in their hands.

The point of Thranduil's sword pointed directly at Elrond. It didn't waver.

"Where is my son?"

The words were hissed through clenched teeth, and Elrond looked up at Thranduil, meeting his eyes. It was a mistake. They were feral, almost wild, and Elrond had not seen a gaze like that since the day after the first charge at Dagorlad. Actually, he mused, it had been the same person staring him down the last time as well, as Elrond had pleaded for Thranduil, a very new King, to stay after the loss of his father.

A sharp point pressing into his chest brought him back to the present, as Thranduil moved his sword closer. Elrond stepped to the side, but the sword followed him.

Thranduil's gaze darkened. "Tell me now" he said softly. "Tell me where my son is."

"There is no point bringing past grievances here, Thranduil" said Elrond calmly. "They will not help you."

"Where is my son?" Thranduil was nearly shouting now, and the point of the sword trembled slightly. "Where is Legolas?"

Elrond opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps behind him. He watched as Celebrian ran down into the courtyard and placed herself between the two elven Lords. She gently pushed the sword away, and Thranduil lowered it. His gaze flickered across to Celebrian as she gently took his arm.

"Come with me" she said gently. "Legolas is here, he will be fine eventually." She sighed. "It is a long story."

Thranduil looked at the gentle face of Celebrian and felt his resolve shattering. "May I see him?"

Celebrian nodded, and gently led Thranduil up the steps, shooting a disapproving glance at Elrond as she went. The weapons were gradually put away, and guards from Imladris dispersed amongst those from Mirkwood, offering to take horses and show them to their rooms.

Elrond followed Thranduil up the steps inside, suppressing a sigh as he did so. He had not ben surprised in the slightest by Thranduil's reaction. It was every bit the elf he had once been great friends with in Lindon.

0-o-0-o-0

Thranduil paused outside the doors of the healing room, his hands shaking. Behind these doors lay his son. Legolas.

Celebrian gently laid her arm on his. "He will be alright, my Lord Thranduil" she murmured softly. "He was asking for you when he first woke. Go to him."

Thranduil nodded. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Elladan and Elrohir jumped to their feet as the door opened. Thranduil stood in the doorway, his blue eyes flickering across the room. They came to rest on the bed where Legolas lay.

The twins jumped out of Thranduil's way as he suddenly strode across the room. They joined their mother in the doorway just as Elrond and Glorfindel approached, closely followed by Arwen. The five elves watched as Thranduil dropped to his knees beside the bed.

Thranduil reached out with one hand, carefully pulling back the blankets covering his son. He hissed at the sight of the white bandages, and Elrond cautiously moved into the room.

"He was badly injured, Thranduil." The Elvenking looked up as Elrond reached the other side of the bed, and began carefully examining the Prince. "He had an arrow wound through the shoulder, a deep cut extending down the length of his arm and a gash across his abdomen."

Thranduil's face paled as the list went on. He reached out and gently stroked the hair back from his son's face. "Will he be alright?"

Elrond nodded. "It was touch and go for a few days, but yes, I think Legolas will make a full recovery."

Thranduil looked up at Elrond. "How long until he is well enough to travel?"

Elrond sighed. He was sure Thranduil was being difficult on purpose. "It will be a while, Thranduil. He should stay here for a month at least."

"Then I will stay until then" muttered Thranduil, almost to himself.

Rude, thought Elrond. He caught his wife's gaze and she sent him a disapproving glare. He sighed. Celebrian could always read his thoughts. He turned back to Thranduil and Legolas. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you would like."

"_Hannon le_" murmured Thranduil. He gently stroked his son's pale cheek. He sighed deeply. He could sense Elrond's disapproving gaze on his back, but he was determined to hold off the argument for as long as he could, if only so that they could argue in private. He knew that eventually they would come to blows. What they had left behind had been too grievous, in a way, to lay to rest.

Thranduil remembered it well. He had grown up, for a time, in Lindon, and had once been close friends with Elrond. They had shared many times together that they had later laughed about over a bottle of fine wine. Yet it had all changed.

They had marched to war, away in the East, and Thranduil had returned to his father and their army. And then, in the first charge, Oropher was killed, cut down by orcs as he led his army ahead of the charge. Thranduil had not even been there when he died. He only found out when Gil-Galad took him to their tent, and handed him the crown.

That night, Elrond had comforted him, yet over the next seven years, as the bitter war raged on and on, Thranduil had found himself becoming more and more distant from Elrond, as more of his people were cut down. To Thranduil, Elrond had appeared angry at the elves of Mirkwood and their new King, and it had come to bitter blows. In the weeks before the last final battle, their friendship from Lindon had been destroyed.

The aftermath of the battle had not served to help anything, either. Elrond, suffering the loss of Gil-Galad, amongst other things, had asked for Thranduil to stay and help. Thranduil had refused- he now had a kingdom that he had to return to, even if he only had a third of his people. When pointing this out to Elrond, the elf-lord had lost his temper and told Thranduil how he would have more if his father had not charged ahead of the signal, and if they had worn proper armour instead of acting like they were in a forest.

That had been the last straw for Thranduil, and he too lost his temper. Thankfully the two elves were on their own, and their shouts were heard by no-one. Thranduil had gathered his army and returned home.

Over the years both of the elf-lord's tempers had lessened, but a cold distance had sprung up between them. It had taken the arrival of Elladan and Elrohir in Mirkwood to change things for Thranduil, who was now trying to put aside his grievances. But it was a hard thing to do, when he ruled a kingdom at perpetual war.

Thranduil sighed, brushing back a lock of Legolas' hair and seating himself in the chair next to the bed. Elrond had left with Celebrian, but Elladan and Elrohir remained, exchanging slightly nervous glances at each other. Thranduil smiled at them, and they relaxed.

Thranduil's gaze drifted back to Legolas, lying still in the bed. It was going to be a long few days.

0-o-0-o-0

Glorfindel paused outside the room, not certain whether he should enter. He was saved from knocking when the door opened and Elrond appeared. He smiled at Glorfindel.

"Elrond" said Glorfindel in greetings. "I didn't get a chance to ask earlier. Will Legolas be alright?"

Elrond nodded. "He will make a full recovery" he said softly. "But somehow I think Thranduil and I will come to blows anyway."

Glorfindel nodded. He knew the story of Dagorlad. After all, he had been there.

Elrond looked up. "How was your journey, _mellon-nin_? Judging from Thranduil's temper, I assume your arrival was eventful?"

Glorfindel snorted quietly as he leant against the wall. "Eventful isn't quite the right word, Elrond."

0-o-0-o-0

The sun was sinking as Glorfindel finally reached the forest gates. He checked his weary horse and stared into the deepening gloom.

Something about Mirkwood made him uneasy. Maybe it was the slight darkness that surrounded the trees, so different to the woods around Imladris. Maybe it was the slight rustling he could hear, even though there was no breeze. To him, it felt like the wood was alive. And watching.

He shifted slightly in the saddle. Something dug into his back, and Glorfindel reached behind him to move it. He felt again the splintered ends of the bow and sighed deeply. It might belong to Legolas, but it had been broken so badly that he could not tell. There had been no sign of any orcs, only black and red stains of blood. It had been four days since he had set out from Imladris. Four days for his mind to come up with all sorts of unpleasant and despairing ideas, both about Legolas' condition and the inevitable meeting between him and Thranduil.

Replacing the bow, Glorfindel pushed the horse forwards towards the forest gates. The large stallion snorted nervously and the blond warrior leant forwards, whispering soothing words of Sindarin. Underneath him, the horse quietened and allowed himself to be sent into the gloom.

As soon as they were under the trees, Glorfindel's unease grew. He walked forwards, allowing his horse's eyes to become adjusted to the dim light. Soon the little light let in from the world outside was swallowed up. Only the path and the trees remained.

Glorfindel glanced around at the trees one more time, before leaning forwards and swiftly kicking his horse onwards down the path. "_Noro lim_!" he cried out. _"Noro lim_."

The great dark stallion seemed to lose his weariness as he heard his rider's voice. He bunched his muscles and leapt forwards into the forest.

0-o-0-o-0

The dark stallion raced along the path, his flanks heaving as Glorfindel pushed him onwards. He had been riding throughout the night, and the first tinges of dawn were creeping through the forest.

The hairs on the back of Glorfindel's neck stood up and he slowed down to a walk, his horse hanging his head in weariness. He looked around, one hand creeping to his sword. He was being watched.

Without warning, lithe shapes dropped from the branches, arrows pointing at him from every direction. He held his hands up in a sign of peace as one of the elves detached themselves from the group and strode forwards.

"Why does one of the Noldor ride this far into King Thranduil's realm?"

Glorfindel dismounted swiftly. In hindsight, that had not been a wise move, as the patrol moved in closer and he found himself on the end of a sword pointing straight at his chest. He slowly unsheathed his sword and dropped it on the floor.

The captain of the patrol regarded him with little more than disdain. "I repeat my question, Noldo" he hissed. "Why do you travel at such speeds through this realm?"

"I bear a message from Lord Elrond of Imladris" replied Glorfindel steadily. "I must see the King. Immediately."

The captain waved his hand, and the arrows were lowered, but they did not disappear. "We have not had much contact with Lord Elrond over the years, Noldo" he said bitterly. "What is the nature of this message?"

"I must speak with King Thranduil" repeated Glorfindel. "The message is of the utmost urgency, and I do not mean the King or any of his people any harm. Indeed, right now I am trying to help save a life. A very important life to you and the King, if I am not mistaken. Lend me a horse and take me to the palace."

The captain nodded and signalled to his patrol, and a few of the elves disappeared into the trees. He turned back to Glorfindel. "They will fetch horses, my Lord Glorfindel" he said. "They will be swift." Glorfindel nodded, slightly surprised that they knew who he was. The stories had reached even Mirkwood, he thought wryly. He shifted slightly and the splinters of the broken bow dug into his back again. He grimaced and pulled them out from his pack.

The silence was deafening. Every elf's gaze was fixed on the broken bow in his hand. The captain stepped forwards, his eyes wide. The rest of the patrol gazed at the broken bow in Glorfindel's hands. The captain lifted the broken end of the bow from Glorfindel. He turned it over, examining it carefully. He looked up. "Where did you find this?"

"In the High Pass" said Glorfindel.

"Do you know who owned this?"

"I may" said Glorfindel. "It…belongs to your Prince?"

The captain nodded, transfixed. "Aye" he murmured. "He is supposed to be in the south on patrol."

"Well he is not" said Glorfindel. He stepped closer to the captain and lowered his voice so only he could hear him.

"This is the message I bring to your King. If I am not mistaken, I think you should let me leave right now."

The captain nodded, his face pale. He whistled softly, and two elves led horses out of the trees. He offered one to Glorfindel, before leaping gracefully onto the other. A lieutenant stepped forwards to take whispered commands from his captain. He signalled to the patrol, and they melted away.

The captain turned to Glorfindel. "You cannot tell me your message, but I can guess its nature. I want to thank you now, for coming." He smiled slightly. "The King may not think to be formal and do the same when you deliver this message."

Glorfindel inclined his head. "We should hurry."

The captain spun his horse around with the lightest of touches, and together the two elves flew down the path.

_To Be Continued..._

_I do love Glorfindel. More Thranduil coming up, and yes, you will eventually find out what exactly happened to Legolas..._


	8. Chapter 8

First Meetings- Chapter 8

_It was my last day at school today before study leave, and on the back of my shirt I drew the inscription on the One Ring in a circle, with one of Tolkien's drawings of Smaug, coloured in red, in the middle. Above it I wrote the words 'Winter is Coming' (Game of Thrones). My geography teacher loved it when signing my shirt- he is a massive GoT and LotR fan!_

_New chapter, featuring Glorfindel and Thranduil. This may be slightly shorter than usual, so it can end at the right place. There is some sass and arguments between Glorfindel and Thranduil, but also a few poignant moments, so angst levels may rise again here :)_

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Glorfindel and the captain galloped through the woods, under the boughs of the trees. Every so often a chink of light broke through to land dappled on the floor of the path, but still it was far darker than Glorfindel had imagined.

After all, it was the Watchful Peace. The Necromancer had left Dol Guldur, and though Glorfindel had misgivings about the length of his absence, he knew that Mirkwood had a breathing space, at least. Yet still it was dark under the boughs, and Glorfindel felt almost hot, like a pressure was bearing down on him and trying to take his breath.

If the captain felt such a thing, he did not show it. Glorfindel supposed that it was something he had never noticed, for he had probably lived under these trees for all his life. They slowed down as they reached the front of the palace stronghold. The captain waved a greeting to the guards by the doors, and they were slowly drawn open. Glorfindel cantered into the courtyard.

Mirkwood was very different. In a way it was beautiful, Glorfindel would give it that. The halls that had been carven underneath the hill were breath-taking, natural light finding its way everywhere. The pillars were carven like giant trees, and beautiful tapestries hung on the walls, concealing the stone.

Nevertheless, it was the fortress of a people who were under attack. Even if it was the Watchful Peace, Mirkwood was still under threat, and Thranduil did not have an elven ring to protect his people. Guards stood watch over the entrance, and Glorfindel saw rooms of weapons, spears and swords stacked against the walls, with huge baskets of arrows nearby. It was quieter than Imladris, but in a way Mirkwood was a realm holding its breath, just waiting for another battle to begin.

At this a strange stab of pity surged in Glorfindel. He followed the captain through the winding corridors until they came to imposing wooden doors. The captain knocked and waited.

"Come" came a quiet voice from the other side. The captain opened the door and quietly walked in. Glorfindel followed.

Thranduil looked up from where he sat at his desk. He frowned as one of his captains came through the door, and his frown deepened when a golden haired elf joined him. The elf looked up with piercing blue eyes.

"My Lord" he said, his Noldor accent instantly triggering an alarm bell in Thranduil's head. "I am Lord Glorfindel, seneschal to Lord Elrond. I bring an urgent message from Imladris."

Thranduil rose and made his way to stand in front of Glorfindel. "Imladris has not bothered in my affairs for many years, Lord Glorfindel" he said icily. "What is so urgent that Elrond has sent you?"

"Five days ago, a horse appeared in Imladris. An injured rider was on his back." Glorfindel gulped slightly. "The rider was your son, my Lord, Legolas."

Thranduil felt as if he had been slapped. All of the colour drained from his face.

"He was gravely wounded, my Lord. I left for here five days ago, as soon as was possible."

For a moment, Thranduil did not answer. So many thoughts were running through his head. So many ideas. So many… horrific images. What had happened to his son?

A polite cough brought him back to the waking world. He looked up at Glorfindel, a fierce anger suddenly kindled. His ice blue eyes flashed with anger. "If you are lying, Lord Glorfindel" he said, the heat coming out in his tight voice. "If you are lying to me, I swear I will-"

"He is not lying, Sire."

Thranduil turned to his captain. "What do you mean?" He was shaking now, from fury or fear Glorfindel couldn't tell.

The captain held out the broken end of the bow, and Thranduil took it gingerly.

"I found it in the High Pass, Sire" said Glorfindel. "I swear to you on my life, on the lives of all those I tried to save back in Gondolin, I am not lying. We need to go now."

Thranduil looked up. "What" he said through gritted teeth. "Is my son doing in Imladris? He is meant to be on patrol in the south!"

"I don't know" said Glorfindel. "It was Elladan and Elrohir who found him first. A horse appeared in the courtyard of Imladris, a rider on its back. Legolas was badly injured, and at first we did not recognise him, for Elrond has never met him before. The twins have, but in their worry they did not realise that we did not know who he was." He sighed. "We need to go. I will not lie- when I left Imladris, he was alive, but barely. He was badly wounded and had a fever. I don't think I need to tell you what that could mean."

Thranduil turned the broken piece of wood over in his hands. His face was blank, but inside his mind was screaming. His son was in danger. Legolas. He didn't even know if he was still alive. He had to go to him. He had to go. And if Elrond had one word to say to him about Dagorlad, if Elrond dared to say anything to him, he would…

It did not matter. His son was a friend to Elrond's sons, and Thranduil had to admit that the twins had proved to be admirable friends to Legolas. He had to go. He looked up at Glorfindel.

"How long will it take to get back?"

0-o-0-o-0

It had taken too long, far too long for the escort of warriors to assemble, for supplies to be packed and weapons to be checked. It had taken too long for Thranduil to speak to counsellors and advisors, all of whom had objected to him abruptly leaving. At least, they had objected until Thranduil had lost his tenuous grip on his temper and shouted at all of them. It had all taken far too long.

He moved now towards his horse and in one fluid motion, was on his stallion's back. His sword hung at his waist and he felt his hand drift to it as he waited for the last of the warriors to assemble. With a conscious thought, he had to take his hand away from the hilt of his sword.

He sighed angrily, his gaze darting around the clearing as the warriors assembled. Lord Glorfindel was there, mounting on a new horse. The one he had ridden into Mirkwood was exhausted and in no fit state to go anywhere.

For that Thranduil was thankful at least. Glorfindel had come to him as soon as he could, to tell him of Legolas. Whether it was too late or not, though, Thranduil did not know.

Part of him was indescribably angry, and wanted to hunt down every foul creature in _Arda_. He had felt this anger a few times before, but not since the start of the Watchful Peace, when the Necromancer had been driven from Dol Guldur. Legolas had not been injured for a while, not since the sons of Elrond had visited. And then it had hardly been serious.

Part of him didn't want to ride out to Imladris, simply for fear of what he might find there. The idea that his son had died, and he had not even known…

He shook his head, angry at himself. He could not think like that. He could not dare to think like that, not ever. To distract himself, he wheeled his horse around, waiting impatiently for the last warriors to mount.

The sun was dipping in the sky, he noticed as he waited. A horse approached him and Thranduil nodded at Glorfindel. "Lord Glorfindel" he said in greetings. "We shall be leaving soon."

"We will not be able to get far" said Glorfindel. "The sun will set in a few hours."

Thranduil's eyes flashed. "That is a horse of Mirkwood that you ride" he said. "They know the path well enough to gallop through in the dark. We have to stay ready, my Lord."

Glorfindel nodded. "I meant no offence" he said.

"I know you did not" said Thranduil, though his words appeared forced. "Forgive me. It is the Watchful Peace. These things are not meant to happen."

"I am sorry my Lord" said Glorfindel.

"For what?" asked Thranduil quickly. "For my son? For what I might find in Imladris? Or for something else, maybe? Are you sorry that we are constantly under attack, under darkness? Are you sorry for the elves that have given their lives for this realm, even though they do not make much of a difference? Keep your pity, Lord Glorfindel. We cannot arm warriors with it and send them into battle."

Glorfindel frowned, and he seemed to grow taller on the back of his horse. "I do not pity you, my Lord Thranduil" he said. He moved his horse closer to Thranduil, so they would not be overheard. "I have seen worse, or have you forgotten the stories, my Lord?" Glorfindel held Thranduil's gaze. "I do not pity you, because I do not think you deserve it. You are still here, are you not? You are still fighting every day? And now there is some breathing space for you." He shrugged. "It is more than some kingdoms of old were given. Believe me. I was there."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "My warriors may be impressed by you, Lord Glorfindel" he said. "And in a way I am too. But I suggest you try saying that to some of my warriors, those who have lost their friends, or their brothers or sisters, or their parents. Or even worse, say it to those who have lost their children. Just because others have died in cities long since buried, or some have done heroic acts in times long past, it does not mean what my warriors do is any less worthy." Thranduil turned away from Glorfindel. "If we do not live in the present under these boughs, Lord Glorfindel, then we do not live. Then the orcs cut us down, one by one, and we lose everything."

Glorfindel nodded, and turned his horse away from Thranduil's. Thranduil turned his head as a captain approached him.

"We are ready, my Lord" he said.

Thranduil nodded. "Move out!" he called out in his clear voice, and he spun his stallion to face the path ahead. A sudden panic engulfed him as he stared at the path leading to Imladris, but he kicked his horse forwards and began to canter down the shadowed path. Glorfindel followed him directly, and then came his warriors. They sat straight on their horses, their cloaks flapping behind them as they cantered down the path.

Glorfindel watched as Thranduil rode ahead of him. The Elvenking was impressive, he would admit. Even now he held himself like a King, like the warrior that he had to be to his people. It was only because Glorfindel had lived for far too long that he could spot the tell-tale signs of someone who was trying to suppress everything, so that they could just keep moving forwards.

Apart from this time, moving forwards meant moving closer to the horror that awaited Thranduil. Glorfindel could probably sympathise. And as he thought this, his mind, like all the other times, drifted back to Gondolin.

He could remember parts of that battle on the cliffs above the hidden city. He could remember the flames, the screams of terrified children beneath him. He could even remember hearing Earendil's high voice, the child that he had once known. And he could remember the paralysing fear that had consumed him. To this day, he didn't know why he had kept lifting his sword, again and again, until eventually his mind decided that it would rather not focus on anything else apart from the sword and fire in front of him, and his vision had mercifully narrowed.

Of course, Earendil was gone now. Maybe not dead, but it was almost as good as. Glorfindel had turned from Valinor, returned to _Arda_. He served Earendil's son now, and it was as close as he could come to repaying Earendil, who had saved them all.

Glorfindel pulled his mind back from those paths. He did feel some sorrow for Thranduil, that was true. But he had seen far too much, seen far too many suffer like they had in Beleriand, for him to feel overwhelming pity.

The truth was that if the worst happened, everyone would mourn, and then they would all pull themselves back up and try to forget as best as they could. Glorfindel had seen it so many times, and he knew Thranduil had seen it too. How could he have not, ruling Mirkwood? If it came to the worst, Thranduil would rage and weep, and maybe he would slide into despair, but too much rested on his shoulders for him to fall. He would pick himself up and he would carry on, because there was no other choice for him.

Glorfindel supposed there had been no other choice for him on the cliffs fleeing Gondolin, either. He had not been allowed to fall, not been allowed to forsake Turgon, and Earendil and Idril and Tuor, and Ecthelion, above all his friend Ecthelion. And so he had kept walking forwards. And now Thranduil had to do the same.

Glorfindel spurred his horse forwards as they raced through the deepening gloom towards Imladris. He only hoped they arrived in time.

_To Be Continued..._

_Well, it's not really a cliffie, because we know they arrive in time. But it is a rather poignant message- the world will not stop turning because you feel it should. If someone you love dies, yes it is tragic and heartbreaking, and maybe the world should stop for a brief moment, but it doesn't. And that is literally just a fact of life._

_That is the last part of Glorfindel in Mirkwood- next chapter will be back to Thranduil and Elrond in Imladris. Please review- it would make me very happy!_


	9. Chapter 9

First Meetings- Chapter 9

_I think quite a few people have been awaiting this- the discovery of what happened to Legolas, and the climax between Thranduil and Elrond. I am sorry this is posted a few hours later than usual, but seeing as this scene is very important, I have spent quite a lot of time rewriting and re-jigging things to make it even better. The last thing I want to do is to let anyone down._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

It was darkening outside, and was just beginning to rain, the soft patter of droplets on leaves steadily increasing as the clouds outside darkened. Inside Thranduil sat beside Legolas' bed, absent-mindedly stroking the back of his son's hand with his long fingers. Elladan and Elrohir sat on the other side of the bed, and they looked up as Elrond came in. He came over to the edge of the bed, and gently laid a hand on Legolas' forehead.

At his touch Legolas stirred.

Thranduil leant forwards. "Legolas?" he murmured. "_Ion-nin_, can you open your eyes?"

Legolas' eyelids flickered, and then Thranduil was greeted by the sight of tired grey eyes. He smiled.

Legolas blinked. "_Adar_" he whispered. He lifted up his uninjured hand and grasped his father's.

Thranduil smiled. "I'm here, _ion-nin_. Ai Valar, you had me so worried. What were you doing? Why in the name of Varda did you turn up here, in Imladris?"

Legolas shook his head and tried to answer, but Thranduil spoke first. "Forgive me" he murmured to Legolas. "I was so worried when I heard. Whatever happened, it was not your fault."

Legolas smiled, but groaned slightly as he tried to sit up and pulled at his wounds. "How long..?"

"The last time you woke up was this morning" said Elladan. "It is now nearing nightfall."

Legolas nodded, and Elrond moved closer. "How do you feel?" he asked, looking Legolas over.

"Clearer" said Legolas. "I think…" He paused for a second, reaching out for the memories crowding his head, memories of what happened to him. At his touch they recoiled, before springing forwards, and Legolas' face tightened.

"What is it, _mellon-nin_?" asked Elrohir.

Legolas looked up. "I can remember" he said slowly. "I can remember what happened."

"You need to tell us" said Elrond gently.

Legolas grimaced slightly, and Thranduil shot a glare at Elrond. "You don't have to tell us anything right now, _ion-nin_."

"No, you should know" said Legolas. He took a deep breath, and turned his silver eyes to his father.

"You know I was part of the group that went out to find Mithrandir at the eastern edge of the forest." At Thranduil's nod, he filled in slightly for the twins and Elrond. "Mithrandir never arrives in the same place twice. The patrol splits up along the eastern border, and whoever meets Mithrandir accompanies him to the palace. The rest, after three days, head south and join one of the patrols."

"I headed south until I was opposite the old ford across the Anduin. After a few hours, something felt wrong so I rode out from under the trees across the plains. And that's when it happened."

"Orcs attacked, coming from the south. They cut me off from the forest and chased me across the plains." Legolas gulped, grimacing at the memories. "I took an arrow in the shoulder and was thrown from my horse, who bolted."

"I was pursued across the plains. On foot, there was no way I could have gotten around them, so I made for the High Pass, hoping to lose them in the mountains."

"The orcs are getting cleverer, _Adar_, for they must know secret ways across the mountains. I was in the pass when they attacked again."

Legolas grimaced, his silver eyes flickering between his father, Elrond and the twins. "I hardly need to explain what happened next. I was greatly outnumbered. They attacked, and I lost my bow and my knife."

"Glorfindel found the bow" said Thranduil softly. As he saw the hope in Legolas' eyes, he sighed. "I'm sorry, but it was broken beyond repair. There was no sign of your knife."

Legolas shut his eyes in pain. "They had served me well" he murmured. He sighed, shifted slightly and then groaned as pain flared in his abdomen.

"After losing them, there was little I could do to prevent…injuries. I was close to collapsing when suddenly my horse arrived. He gave me just enough time to scramble onto his back, but an orc came at me with its scimitar raised. My horse moved just in time to prevent it striking my back, but the blade sliced down my arm instead." Elrond nodded in understanding, the strange wound down Legolas' arm making more sense now.

"I told my horse to take me somewhere safe." Legolas chuckled slightly. "He certainly accomplished that. Stupid loyal animal."

Thranduil smiled slightly, but inside he was struggling to stay calm. He would ride out; he would find the orcs that had hurt his son. They would pay for what they had done. They would all pay, every single one would feel the agony of death, though death was too good for the vile creatures that had harmed his son. They would burn.

He stood up abruptly, his eyes narrowed. Legolas watched him carefully, and Thranduil managed to calm himself slightly, enough to stoop and kiss Legolas on the brow, before turning and walking out of the room. Everyone watched him go.

Legolas shook his head at Elrohir and Elladan's questioning looks. "He will be alright" he said softly. "This happens sometimes when I get injured." He sighed. He supposed it was hard enough to watch a kingdom suffer, but to watch a son…? Sometimes Legolas was glad he did not have a family in Mirkwood that he could lose, apart from his father.

Elrond turned and began to walk out of the room. Behind him Elladan and Elrohir moved closer to Legolas' bed, and Arwen stood with Celebrian at the foot of it. Legolas was smiling and laughing slightly, but Elrond's mood was more sombre.

He walked out of the room and carefully shut the door behind him. Thranduil was standing a little ways down the corridor, leaning on the edge of a window out onto the gardens. It was raining heavily outside now, the sky nearly black. The torchlight flickered on the walls.

Elrond approached him, and noticed the tense muscles in Thranduil's arms, and his clenched jaw as he leant on he edge of the window. He sighed. "Legolas will be fine. You should go back to him."

Thranduil shook his head. "I am staying here, Elrond." There was no mistaking the bitterness in his voice as he spoke to the Lord of Imladris.

"I told you before, Thranduil, there is no point bringing up past grievances here."

"Past grievances?" Thranduil rose swiftly to stand in front of Elrond, his blue eyes blazing as he heard the slight hint of contempt in Elrond's voice. "They are not simply past grievances. Don't you remember Dagorlad? Or has the safety of your home completely driven the darkness from your mind?"

Elrond sighed. There was no avoiding this argument. It might as well be now.

"Thranduil, I do, I do remember Dagorlad. You know I do, and I regret bitterly what came to pass there-"

"You regret it?" Thranduil's voice was incredulous, his eyes blazing. "Elrond, you know full well what happened in the first charge, what happened over those next seven years. You know all the bitter words we spoke to each other. And all you can say is that you regret it? And you wonder why I bring up past grievances."

"Thranduil, I know what happened was unfortunate, but-"

"You blamed my father, my people, for our losses, Elrond!" Thranduil was fully shouting now, his eyes blazing with anger. "I lost two thirds of my army. I lost my father, Elrond, and I had to go back home and try to rule a realm without him. When we first returned home, there was no shadow on the forest, and I thought maybe, just maybe we could survive. And then it returned. Then it all came back!"

"Thranduil, you are getting angry-" said Elrond, but he was cut off.

"Angry? Of course I am angry! You sit here, in your Homely House, whilst my realm falls under the shadow, whilst my people are driven back again and again! You are protected by your Ring- yes, I know about Vilya- whilst my son lies here injured! In short, I have to risk the lives of my people, the life of my son, to keep my realm safe, whilst you do nothing."

"I do not do nothing" said Elrond scathingly. "My sons have come home injured more times than I can count, Thranduil. Before the Watchful Peace, we fought against the darkness too. I know the pain you are in right now. I know the worry you feel, for I feel it too, all the time. I feel the darkness just as keenly as you do."

"Just as keenly as I do?" Thranduil hissed through clenched teeth. "How is that even possible? How can you say that, Elrond? After Dagorlad, you seemed so sure it would be alright." He laughed bitterly. "You seemed to think it was all over."

"I did not!" said Elrond loudly. Thranduil looked up at Elrond in surprise.

"You honestly think I thought it was all over?" asked Elrond. "Ai Valar, I didn't think you were that blind! I said that because if I had told the truth, if I had said what I truly thought to those who followed me, they would have no hope left. So many people had given up their lives to win that war. How could I tell them that eventually, it would all come back, and they may have given their lives in vain? I thought you of all people, Thranduil, would understand that!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" asked Thranduil bitterly.

Elrond sighed. "Because at that moment, our friendship had seemed destroyed. I did not know if you would listen."

"I probably wouldn't have" murmured Thranduil. "But you were right. As usual. But I always knew, I think, that the darkness would return. Even when, at the start, there was no shadow, I think I knew deep down. But I ignored it, trying to convince myself it was really over, because the other option was to painful. And then the shadow returned, and my people have been dying ever since."

Thranduil turned back to the window, leaning on it heavily. "Do you know how many nights I have sat alone, trying to convince myself that we could survive? There was no point saying to myself we would win, for I knew it to be false. But I couldn't tell my warriors, I couldn't tell my people that, could I? Even then, their hope hung by a thread. And the darkness has only deepened. I am haunted, Elrond. You have not seen what I have seen."

"I saw exactly the same as you at Dagorlad" said Elrond calmly.

"You think I speak of Dagorlad?" asked Thranduil, his voice incredulous. "You think I speak of the battles there? You have not seen _Mirkwood_, Elrond. You have not seen the patrols return bloody and beaten, or the elves lying dead under the trees. It is one thing to see them die on a distant battlefield. It is another to see them die in your _home_."

"You have not seen your son collapse in your arms as he makes it home, to exhausted to stay upright any longer. You have not seen him lead back his patrol from the south, each one covered in blood. Legolas collapsed as soon as he came home, Elrond, because was so badly injured. And yet he had had no option but to keep moving forwards, because he was _carrying another elf. _Most of the patrol still able to walk were carrying the others."

"I have lost count of the number of times I have seen my hands stained red with elven blood. And yet I have to keep going, don't I? Every time an elf falls, we fool ourselves into thinking that they were so important, that _Arda_ will stop and mourn them. But that's not the truth, is it? That is never the truth."

"We don't get a break in this game, Elrond. We don't get a second chance, we don't get to start again, or change the rules. If you fall, you die, and the world does not stop turning for any of my warriors, for any of those who give up their _lives!_"

Thranduil gritted his teeth, and suddenly punched the wall beside him, his face contorted in anger. "And it should, Elrond!" he shouted. "The world should stop, just for a moment! Someone should care, someone should notice!"

He turned away slightly, one hand gripping the sill of the window so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "Despite everything I do, we are losing, Elrond." He looked up at Elrond, his blue eyes dimmed in anguish. "We are failing. The only light is in the West, but it is so far away."

A surge of pity was suddenly stirred in Elrond's heart as he listened, pity for a King who was so proud and noble, willing to give so much, yet whose realm was falling day by day. A Lord who, like him, had known the days of the Eldar, and was now watching his people leave these shores. A father watching his son come home injured, again and again. An elf who was in some ways so similar to him. He placed a reassuring hand on Thranduil's shoulder, but the blond elf shrugged it off quickly.

"We were once friends, Thranduil" sighed Elrond. "Don't you remember Lindon? Don't you remember everything we did together?"

Thranduil sighed, his shoulders drooping in weariness. "Aye" he muttered. "I remember." He looked at the doors to the room, where Legolas was with Elladan and Elrohir. They were most likely talking still, or laughing at some jokes. Thranduil knew from the little he had seen of Elladan and Elrohir in Imladris that they had been worried for Legolas, that they were his friends. There was a long silence.

Thranduil broke it first. "He…he will be alright, won't he Elrond?"

"Aye, I believe so" Elrond said. This time, when he placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder, the King didn't shrug it off. "I believe so."

_To Be Continued..._

_Well, that was angsty... At least there is no cliffie! The small story that Thranduil tells, of Legolas collapsing when returning from patrol carrying another elf, was originally going to be a sequel to In Imladris, but then I didn't like what I wrote, so basically I deleted it. It may coalesce into another story someday, but there are so many still in my head that I haven't written down._

_A few people have said things about Glorfindel- he will turn up once more, but only quickly, in this fanfic. I am planning something, that I shall write soon, hopefully, where he has a slightly more major role, and there is a oneshot about him and Ecthelion (I don't know if anyone picked up on that in the last chapter) that I shall publish once this is finished (about another two chapters)._

_Reviewing would make me very happy- even if you want to discuss the deeper philosophical meanings about our existence and the futility of life itself. I feel an existential crisis coming on..._


	10. Chapter 10

First Meetings- Chapter 10

_Well, here is the next chapter. Things are beginning to start to wrap themselves up, but I estimate another three chapters, possibly, after this one. Please review- it would make me very happy and help to relieve some of the stress over exams I am feeling right now._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

The room was quiet. Legolas was sleeping peacefully, as he had been doing for the entire night. Elladan and Elrohir looked up as the door opened and Thranduil looked in.

"How is he?" asked Thranduil.

"Still sleeping" said Elladan softly.

Thranduil nodded. "Elladan, Elrohir" he said calmly. "I want to speak to both of you. Out the room, if you will. I do not want to wake my son, and it will not take long."

Elladan and Elrohir stood up, Elladan shooting a confused glance at Elrohir, who shook his head in reply, saying he didn't know what it was about. With one last glance at Legolas, the twins followed Thranduil out of the door.

Thranduil stopped in the corridor, and Elladan and Elrohir pulled themselves up to stand taller, slightly nervous.

Thranduil cleared his throat. "I want to say…thank you" he said. "You are obviously close friends with Legolas, and I wanted to thank you for staying with him and looking after him over these past two weeks."

Elladan was the first to regain his senses. "It was nothing we would not do over again" he said.

Thranduil nodded. "As I said before in Mirkwood, when you left us, I…approve of the friendship between my son and you. I like you both. You are good friends."

Elrohir inclined his head. "Thank you."

"Nevertheless" said Thranduil. "I want to repeat the warning that I gave you when we last parted. You are part human, and you still have a choice ahead of you. I do not wish to sway your choice, but bear in mind that a mortal life, to an elf, is painful to behold. And, as you have probably guessed, I do not like seeing my son hurt."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. "We would never do anything to hurt your son" said Elrohir. "He is a great friend to us."

Thranduil nodded, apparently satisfied. "There is one other thing I would like to discuss" he said. "You know Legolas lost his bow in the battle with the orcs. I was thinking…"

He briefly explained his idea to Elladan and Elrohir, who nodded eagerly. "That can certainly be done, my Lord" said Elladan. "Though it may take a while, if we have to keep it secret."

Thranduil nodded. "I expect Legolas will not be in any fit state to travel for a while, anyway" he said. "And besides, he may well want to stay for a while. After a month, though, I will have to return to Mirkwood. Even in the Watchful Peace, I can only leave for so long."

Elladan nodded. "If we need to work quickly" he said. "It would be a good idea to use an existing design. But we have none suitable for Legolas."

Thranduil shook his head. "It does not matter. If you tell me the designs you have in mind, they can easily be modified."

Their discussion continued outside in the corridor as the sun began to rise in the sky.

0-o-0-o-0

As soon as he awoke, he could tell something was wrong. Sharp pains were shooting up and down his arm, and he just felt so hot. He groaned slightly and opened his eyes.

It was early morning, probably the next day. The sun had only just risen in the sky, and Legolas was pretty sure he hadn't slept away an entire day. He shifted slightly, but the pain in his arm flared up again, and he held in a breath until it subsided.

He realised again how hot he felt, and used his good arm to push back the blanket covering him down to his waist, revealing the white bandages wrapped around his torso. He watched as his chest rose and fell, his lungs drawing in air as his body tried, in vain, to cool down.

He was alone in the healing wards, and for a second Legolas tried to go back to sleep. But the heat was annoying and every time he relaxed, his arm would shout out again.

The doors swung open and Thranduil entered with the sons of Elrond, discussing something. Their conversation faltered and dried up when they saw Legolas, awake and obviously in pain. He looked over at them and attempted a smile, but it turned into a grimace as he jolted his arm. It really was getting rather hot.

Elladan and Elrohir rushed to his side, closely followed by Thranduil. "What is it, Legolas?" asked Elrohir.

Legolas grimaced. "It's hot" he murmured. Elladan pressed a hand to Legolas' forehead and nodded at Elrohir's questioning look.

Thranduil came to the other side of the bed. "What?" he asked sharply. "What is wrong?"

"It's a fever" said Elladan. He saw the worried look on Thranduil's face and hastily added: "But nowhere near as high as it was before. It's probably just a slight relapse."

"But someone should fetch _Adar_, just in case" said Elrohir, grabbing a bowl of cold water and dipping a cloth into it. He wrung it out and laid it over Legolas' forehead. Legolas smiled slightly at the coldness.

"Where will Elrond be?" asked Thranduil quickly, already making his way to the door. Elladan looked up.

"In his library. Down the corridor, turn left, straight across the hall and take the right. It's massive, you can't miss it."

Thranduil nodded and quickly left the room. Elladan turned back to Legolas, sighing slightly. "It's never simple with you, is it?" he asked softly.

Legolas managed to grin, and shook his head. "I'm afraid not" he murmured. He stiffened as another flash of pain shot through his arm.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Elrohir, gently taking his arm and beginning to unwrap the bandages.

Legolas shook his head again. "I don't…I don't know" he said. "It's all going slightly…slightly blurry."

Elladan ground his teeth. "That will be the fever" he said.

"How bad?" asked Legolas.

"Not too bad" said Elrohir, pulling the bandages away and turning Legolas' arm over. "The wound is slightly red, but _Adar_ will be able to do something. It might be an uncomfortable day or so, though."

Legolas grimaced. "It already is" he said. "Honestly, this feels awful." He shifted again, already feeling too hot, despite the cloth on his head. Elladan took it off and rewetted it.

0-o-0-o-0

Thranduil was nearly running down the corridor, replaying Elladan's directions in his mind. A slight panic was settling in as he turned right, having passed through the hall with as much control as he could muster. Ahead was Elrond's library, stacks of books from floor to ceiling. Thranduil paused at the entrance.

"Elrond!" he called out. There was a moment's silence, before Thranduil heard footsteps and Elrond appeared around the corner, a heavy book in his hands.

"Thranduil" he said, slightly coolly. He then noticed Thranduil's worried expression and his face changed. He put down the book. "What is it?"

Thranduil tried to speak calmly. "Legolas has a slight fever" he said, his voice tight. "Elladan and Elrohir think it is probably not serious, but…?"

Elrond nodded. "I will come" he said, closing the book carefully and heading towards where Thranduil stood in the doorway. "I would not worry, Thranduil."

"I think that will be hard" said Thranduil scathingly. Immediately he grimaced and ran his hand through his hair.

"Forgive me, Elrond" he said wearily. "I did not mean anything. But I have seen too much, I have seen too many injuries, for me not to be worried."

Elrond nodded. "I am a healer" he said. "Every time one of my sons is wounded, I see the worst possible things that could happen in front of me. I know how you feel."

Thranduil shook his head wearily. "I have lived for too long, Elrond" he said softly. "I have seen too much in Mirkwood. I have seen how the seasons keep changing, the years keep moving. They do not care what happens on this earth, who lives or dies. They will keep going regardless. It is so very tiring."

"Yet maybe there is a comfort in that" said Elrond.

Thranduil looked at him sharply. "Do not try and tell me all will be alright, Elrond" he said. "You know as well as I do that it won't."

"I did not say that" said Elrond. "What I meant was, no matter what happens, things will keep moving. There will come another day. Yes, the world will not stop because someone lays down their life for their home or for what they love, but it _will not stop_. Things, in the general manner of speaking, will continue. And there is a measure of comfort in that."

"I suppose" said Thranduil with a sigh. "Yet…I do not know."

"So much is unknown" said Elrond. "It is pointless trying to draw conclusions from the world, sometimes. Just focus on what you can do. Which right now is helping Legolas."

They reached the doors to the healing ward and Elrond pushed them open, entering the room. Thranduil was not far behind him, his face taut. Elrond crouched down next to Legolas, who gave him a weak smile.

"How do you feel?" asked Elrond, feeling for Legolas' pulse.

"Hot" replied Legolas. "Really hot. Can't you pull back the curtains?"

Elrond frowned. "It won't make much difference, but I suppose so." Thranduil was already at the heavy curtains over the large windows, and tugged them back, allowing a soft breeze to enter the room. Legolas grimaced and shifted in the bed as Elrond looked over his wound.

Elrond looked up at Thranduil after a few minutes. "It's nothing serious" he said, standing up and moving over to wash his hands. "Just a slight infection, and a resulting fever. I will prepare something, but it could be a day or so before the fever goes."

Legolas grimaced slightly, then managed a smile as Thranduil looked worriedly at him. "Do not worry, _Adar_" he said. "I shall be fine."

Thranduil smiled wryly, coming closer to the bed. "You definition of fine is a lot different from everyone else's, _ion-nin_" he said calmly. Only his eyes betrayed him, the little glitter of worry growing as Legolas grimaced again, another wave of pain flowing down his arm.

Elrond came over with a cup in his hand. "Drink" he said commandingly. "It will help the pain and the fever, and will help you sleep."

Legolas grimaced yet again, but took the cup anyway. He frowned. "It's hot" he said.

"It will help" said Elrond sternly. "Drink it."

Legolas groaned slightly, but lifted the cup to his lips and drank down the tea. He pulled a face. "That was disgusting."

Elladan took the cup from Legolas. "Next time, we just won't give it to you, _mellon-nin_" he said. He grinned. "Feel any different."

Legolas shook his head. "Are you sure there were sleeping herbs in there?" he asked. "I don't feel…"

He trailed off abruptly and his head slumped to the side. Elrohir grinned, carefully moving Legolas back to the centre of the bed and repositioning the wet cloth on his forehead. "I thought that would happen" he murmured.

Thranduil came to the side of the bed and looked down worriedly at his son. "He will be alright, won't he?" he asked cautiously.

Elrond nodded. "That tea will clear up the infection, and the fever will abate by the end of the day. If he wakes up, Elladan, Elrohir, you know what to do." He turned and left the room.

The twins nodded in unison. At Thranduil's questioning gaze, Elladan elaborated. "If he wakes up, we have to give him a lot of water to drink, before more of the same tea. He needs to be kept cool."

Thranduil nodded, and seated himself in a chair opposite the twins. He smoothed back the damp hair from Legolas' forehead.

"He will be asleep for a few hours at least" said Elrohir. "Maybe now would be a good time to plan our…gift."

Elladan nodded. "Parchment" he muttered to himself as he got up and made his way to the other side of the room. "Where is the accursed parchment in here?"

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully, his gaze drifting back to Legolas, lying asleep in the bed. "I was thinking, maybe…"

0-o-0-o-0

Legolas awoke with a groan, and then a shiver. He suddenly felt cold.

Someone laid a hand across his brow, and he heard a distinctly female voice say "His fever has stopped rising."

Legolas cracked open his eyes. "What…?"

"It is just past noon" said the voice softly. "You have been asleep the entire morning, Legolas."

Legolas groaned again, and attempted to push himself up into a sitting position. With only one good arm, that was more difficult than he had expected. He turned his head to see a beautiful _elleth_ sitting next to the bed.

"My Lady" he murmured. "Forgive me, but…"

"I am Arwen" said the _elleth_, flicking back her long black hair from her face. "And you are staying still!" she added fiercely as Legolas attempted to sit up. "You are still inured. The fever may have broken, but is ha not vanished."

"Ah" said Legolas. "That explains the horrible feeling. And the blurriness. You should count yourself lucky, my Lady, that you are not in the habit of getting attacked by orcs."

Arwen chuckled. "Aye, but I have two brothers who are constantly needing patching up."

"Speaking of those…two elves" said Legolas. "Where are they?"

"I don't know" said Arwen, looking up around the room. "They left with your father a little while ago, and have not returned since." She smiled. "They seemed to be pretty secretive about something."

"Then there is no point in trying to find out" said Legolas wearily. "My father has many secrets, and he is an impressive liar." He made a face. "You have to be, to hold the meetings in Mirkwood. That is why I try and stay away from them and out on patrol instead."

"And get injured, I suppose?" asked Arwen. She grinned at Legolas' face. "My brothers told me about your…adventure in Mirkwood."

Legolas grimaced. "Ah. Yes, well" he shrugged as best as he could, half lying in a bed. "Someone has to lead the patrols, be at the forefront of every battle. It might as well be me."

"But you risk your life" said Arwen. "I am not saying you shouldn't, but then again, you are heir to the throne."

"And that is precisely why I should" said Legolas, his words slurring slightly as he became increasingly weary. He shifted, and then grimaced at the pain from his arm and stomach. "I owe it to my people to try and protect them as best as I can. If I did not fight my hardest, take all the risks that I could, then…" He shook his head. "it's hard to explain."

Arwen frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose it's expected of you" she said.

"I suppose" said Legolas. "But I would do it anyway. It's all I have been trained to be, really. I was never a good diplomat, I pray to the Valar that I will never sit on the throne of Mirkwood. But I am a good warrior. It's what I can do, and I have to keep doing it."

Arwen nodded. She suddenly threw her hands up in annoyance. "I am sorry, I forgot" she said, reaching for a cup on the side. "_Adar_ says you have to drink this."

Legolas took the cup gingerly, and she smiled. "It is only water" she said softly. "I promise. The other cup is the one containing the sleeping herbs."

Legolas drank the water down quickly. "I hate this part" he murmured as he took the other cup from Arwen, drinking it with a disgusted look on his face.

"What part?"

"This" said Legolas, his words slurring as the draught took hold. "Having to wait…to recover…" He trailed off and his head slipped to the side as he fell asleep again. Arwen smiled and took the empty cup out of his hand, before shifting him so he was flat on the bed again. She touched a hand to his forehead, and was almost certain Legolas was slightly cooler than before.

She smiled again, and then the doors to the healing ward swung open. Elladan and Elrohir walked in, holding a parchment in front of them and apparently arguing over something. As soon as they saw Arwen looking at them Elladan grabbed it and rolled it up, placing it on an empty bed.

Arwen sighed. "I'm not even going to ask" she said, looking back at Legolas.

"How is he?" asked Elrohir, coming closer. The doors swung open yet again and Thranduil and Elrond walked in together. Neither of them were smiling, but they were walking next to each other and talking, which was a good sign.

"He woke briefly" said Arwen, moving out of the chair next to the bed. "And seemed alright. I gave him the sleeping draught, so he should sleep for a while now. I think he is cooler."

Elrond moved in, and looked over Legolas. He nodded, confirming Arwen's guess. "The fever has broken" he said. "And by tomorrow, he should be a lot better. Soon he will be able to get up."

"I should warn you" said Thranduil. "He has a habit of trying to get out of bed far earlier than the healers in Mirkwood tell him to do." He smiled briefly as he looked at his son, sleeping. "He will never do anything endangering his chances of returning to fight, but he will test your patience."

Elrond sighed. "It sounds like two other elves I know" he muttered, casting pointed glances at Elladan and Elrohir. The twins looked away, hiding grins, and Elrond sighed again.

"We will have to watch him" said Arwen, moving away from the bed. Thranduil bowed slightly to her as she passed.

"Aye, we will" said Elladan, turning back now that his father's gaze was not on him. "He will not escape, Lord Thranduil."

Elrond smiled slightly, leaning in to check Legolas once more. "He should sleep through the night." He caught Thranduil's eye as he turned around, and Thranduil nodded slightly, inclining his head towards Elrond. Elrond nodded back. It wasn't a definite friendship, but it was maybe a start.

_To Be Continued..._

_A start, maybe. I liked writing those conflict chapters- are those the sorts of things people want to see more of? Next chapter will be up tomorrow._


	11. Chapter 11

First Meetings- Chapter 11

_New chapter! Getting a bit lighter now. Please forgive any minute errors- I have spent over 3 hours sitting in an exam hall today, and my last exam was 20 minutes late, which was really irritating. Plus I have two more exams tomorrow, so need to get off the internet and revise!_

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

"Careful."

Legolas grimaced. "I am fine, _Adar_." He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up from the bed. Someone grabbed his uninjured arm, the bandaged one resting in a sling, and slung it over their shoulder. Legolas turned to see the grinning face of one of the twins. "Elladan?" he asked.

"Elrohir" said the dark-haired elf with a smile. "Honestly Legolas, you should really know by now. It's been, what, six days since you woke up?"

Legolas laughed slightly as Elrohir began to move towards the door, Elladan on the other side. Thranduil and Elrond hovered around them protectively as they made their way outside. They stopped several times, often Elrohir or Elladan halting to have and argument with the other, though Legolas knew it was for his benefit that they were moving so slowly. Nevertheless, he was grateful.

Thranduil and Elrond exchanged slight smiles over their sons' heads as Elrohir stopped Elladan in the middle of the hallway. This time, they had decided to argue over whether it had been Arwen or Celebrian who had woven a certain tapestry. Legolas was leaning on Elrohir, chuckling. The loose tunic he was wearing had slipped slightly, revealing the white bandages still wrapped around his torso.

Thranduil watched his son closely. Maybe it was just because he was looking for it, but he saw the small wince of pain as Legolas shifted his weight, the paleness in his face and his short breath, and he was glad for Elrond's sons. He knew he would be nowhere near as good at putting a smile on his son's face.

Eventually the group made their way out into the gardens. Arwen was already seated underneath one of the trees, and Elladan and Elrohir joined her, lowering Legolas carefully to the ground underneath the tree.

Arwen smiled sweetly as the blond elf leant his head back so he could rest against the tree. He smiled as the tree's song gradually shifted to encompass a feeling of happiness at the presence of a wood elf. "How are you today, my Lord?" she asked as Elladan and Elrohir began to spar in the clearing.

"Just Legolas, _saes_." The blond elf looked over at Arwen and smiled, shifting slightly to try and lessen the throbbing in his abdomen. "I want to thank you" he said softly.

"For what?"

"For…well, for staying around and keeping me company. You are far more delightful than either of your brothers." It was true, thought Legolas. Over the past few days, she had often been there when he was awake, and they had fallen to talking a few times when the twins were strangely absent. They seemed to be sneaking off from time to time, and sometimes his father would follow them. Legolas had caught the silent conversations between them, but did not know what they were about.

Arwen laughed, and their conversation turned to the past exploits of Elladan and Elrohir, with Legolas adding in some of his own. As they talked, they both kept one eye on Elladan and Elrohir, who were sparring together. As they watched, Elrohir swung his sword and caught Elladan off balance, pushing him down to the ground. Legolas laughed, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of the twins, still holding their sparring swords. They dropped down to the grass either side of Legolas and Arwen, still panting slightly.

Elrohir grinned at Legolas. "Did you see me completely beat Elladan?"

"As if" snorted Elladan. "He only won through trickery and deceit."

"Stop it, both of you!" cried Arwen. Legolas laughed at the expressions on both their faces.

"Don't look so outraged" he said cheerfully, pushing himself up the tree slightly. "As soon as I am better, I challenge both of you to a duel. Then we will see whether your fighting skills are what you say they are."

Elladan and Elrohir laughed, Arwen just smiling and turning her attention back to the book in her hands. "It is agreed, _mellon-nin_" said Elrohir. "As soon as _Adar_ judges you fit enough to fight, we will."

Elladan glanced over at where Thranduil and Elrond sat. They weren't sat too close together, and Thranduil was still sitting rather stiffly, but they were talking and, as the young elves watched, they both laughed, Thranduil's lilting Sindarin laugh mixing harmoniously with Elrond's accented voice.

"It is good" said Legolas. "It is good that they are getting on well."

"Aye, for they were good friends before Dagorlad" murmured Arwen, looking up from her book. At Legolas' raised eyebrow, she frowned. "Did you not know?"

"Nay" said Legolas, shaking his head. _"Adar_…_Adar_ does not mention Dagorlad." He watched his father as he laughed again, leaning back against the tree. He seemed the happiest he had seen him in a long time, he thought.

"Maybe now" he mused aloud. "Maybe now Imladris and the Woodland Realm can be closer. Although" he said wryly, shooting a quick smile at the twins. "I'm not sure how much time I can bear to spend with you two before I lose it completely."

"What about Arwen?"

"I am perfectly fine to be around, _muindor-nin_" retorted Arwen. "Unlike you two. I still remember the 'fun' you had with some of my dresses."

"What was this?" asked Legolas.

"Ai Valar." Sighed Elladan. "It all began when…"

Thranduil and Elrond stopped talking for a moment to watch their children sitting together on the other side of the clearing. They both smiled as Legolas laughed merrily, and Thranduil heaved a sigh of relief. Over the past week or so, he had been desperately worried for his son. It was only now, when he saw the laughter in his son's face and the shadows vanish from his eyes, that he was able to truly relax.

He hesitated. He still felt anger, hot rage at the thought of what the orcs had done to his son, but he knew that worse could happen. The shadow would return, he knew it. He just hoped that Legolas would be alright this time.

Elrond saw his hesitation and smiled slightly. "Legolas will be alright, Thranduil" he murmured softly.

Thranduil nodded. He paused for a minute. "I…I want to thank you, Elrond. You have done much for me and Legolas."

Elrond shook his head. "Nay, Thranduil, I did what I would do for any others. There is no need for thanks."

"Yet I feel I judged you wrongly, Elrond. I blamed you for what happened at Dagorlad and the resulting divide between us. In truth, I blamed you wrongly, for it was more my fault than yours." Thranduil looked at Elrond, smiling slightly. He held out his hand. "Forgive me, _mellon-nin_."

Elrond clasped his arm, smiling back. "There is nothing to forgive."

"Yet…" Thranduil sighed. "I should have not turned away from you so swiftly at Dagorlad. It was wrong of me."

"And I should have not turned away from you" replied Elrond. "It was foolish. You had lost so much, and I should have tried to help. And yet I let my emotions get the better of me."

Thranduil chuckled slightly. "You were not the only one" he murmured. He sighed. "I can still feel it, Elrond."

"Still feel what?" asked Elrond.

"You know of what I speak" said Thranduil slightly sharply. "The shadow. I know it will return. I knew it even then, as I lead the remnants of my army back home. It will come back, and it will try and claim us all."

"I know" said Elrond calmly.

"And yet you are so calm" said Thranduil scathingly. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be" replied Elrond. "I don't know why I am calm about it, but I have also known for a long time that the end will be coming, eventually. But" he added, as the twins laughter raced across the clearing, mingled with Legolas'. "I know that we still have a chance, Thranduil. You know this too."

Thranduil shook his head. "Ai, I think I have lived too long in Mirkwood" he murmured. "I forget there are yet places not covered in darkness. I forget it all to easily, Elrond."

"I know" said Elrond. "I was alive during the War of Wrath, and the darkness then was terrible to behold." He stopped Thranduil from speaking. "No, I was not trying to say that I had to deal with more than you have to now. I was but a child, and the fact that worse things have happened does not, in any way, make the threat now any less. But we defeated him before, Thranduil, and we will defeat him again."

Thranduil shook his head slightly. "You say that" he said. "But back then we had armies. Thousands of elves, men and dwarves, ready to fight. Tens of thousands against the armies of Mordor. Now?" He laughed bitterly. "The strength of elves is fading. We have no armies anymore. The strength of men is waning as well. Gondor has no King."

Elrond shrugged. "Maybe we will not need armies to win this one" he said. Thranduil shot him a questioning look, but he didn't elaborate.

"You'll see, Thranduil" said Elrond, smiling as he watched Elladan and Elrohir joke with Legolas. "There is yet hope left, is there not?"

Thranduil's gaze fell on Legolas as his son laughed. "Aye" he murmured. "I suppose there is."

0-o-0-o-0

"With regret, my Lord Thranduil, I do not think it would be possible."

Thranduil shook his head as he strode down the corridors of Imladris with Elladan and Elrohir. "You do not understand, it is different in Mirkwood" he said.

"We understand, my Lord" said Elrohir. "Which is why we came up with this." He pressed a roll of parchment into Thranduil's hands, and the Elvenking studied it as they walked down the corridor. Thranduil nodded.

"Aye, this could work" he said, rolling the parchment up and handing it back. "You'd better hide this. Legolas already suspects something." He sighed. Legolas was staying awake for longer and longer periods of time, and already he was beginning to ask a few questions about where Thranduil and the twins were slipping off to every so often.

They reached the doors to the healing room and pushed them open. Elladan, who was about to say something, stopped in surprise. Thranduil sighed deeply.

In front of them was an empty room. The covers on one bed were thrown back, and opposite it the window was wide open, the curtains pulled back and swaying slightly in the breeze. Thranduil gritted his teeth.

"We left for five minutes!" said Elrohir in surprise. "Only five minutes."

"Aye, but we should have noticed" replied Elladan. "Legolas had been stealing glances out the window all morning."

Thranduil stepped into the room and looked out the window. "He will be in the grounds of Imladris" he said. "Probably in or under a tree."

"We are sorry, my Lord" said Elladan, moving into the room. "We should have realised."

Thranduil waved his hand and Elladan stopped talking. When Thranduil turned back to the twins, they were surprised to see a small smile spread across his face. "My Lord?" asked Elrohir. "In his condition, Legolas cannot have gotten far. He only walked for the first time yesterday."

Thranduil shook his head, grinning slightly. "You underestimate the willpower of my son" he said. "He could have gotten quite far. It is not your fault, though. Indeed, if he had not attempted this, I would have been worried."

"My Lord?" asked Elladan in confusion.

"Why do either of you try and escape the healing wards?" asked Thranduil, leaning on the windowsill.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. "Because… we are bored" replied Elrohir eventually. "And we think we are better than we actually are."

Thranduil nodded. "It is the same with Legolas, though it is also because he is a wood elf, and it is harder for him to be inside for long periods of time. If he did not attempt this at least once, I would have been worried, for it would have meant that something was wrong, and he was not himself. As it is…" he sighed. "He is healing well."

Elrohir was about to say something when the doors to the healing ward swung open and Celebrian and Arwen walked in. Thranduil bowed slightly to them. "My Ladies" he said. "Legolas appears to have escaped."

Celebrian sighed. "Elladan, Elrohir?" she asked. "Aren't you going to go and look for him?" Elladan and Elrohir grinned guiltily and then left the room via the window, jumping over the sill and down into the grounds of Imladris.

Arwen smiled. "Does he do this often, my Lord?" she asked Thranduil.

"Every time he is injured" replied Thranduil wearily. "It wears me out, my Lady."

"At least you don't have two sons" said Celebrian. "And be thankful you don't have twins. Elladan and Elrohir can tell what each other is thinking, just from looks. You do not want to know what Imladris looked like whilst they were growing up. It was mischief from first light to dusk."

Thranduil chuckled. "I should go and look for him" he said. "There is the chance that he has done some damage to himself, even if it was not intended." He made his way to the door, and Celebrian smiled.

"Good luck" she said.

"I shall need it" replied Thranduil. "it can be hard to find a wood elf when they don't want to be found."

_To Be Continued..._

_Things are lightening up a bit, aren't they? I have something else planned in my head, that discusses the issues with free will and freedom, and essentially the idea that sometimes you cannot fail. Then there is something else I am planning surrounding more the idea of the inevitability of loss and death. Pretty cheery subjects, I know._

_There should be about 2 or 3 more chapters to this fanfic, and then I shall start publishing a new one. Thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

First Meetings- Chapter 11

_Okay, I actually overestimated the time I would have to write more on this. I had three more exams today..._

_This is actually the last chapter! I don't much like writing about the recovery- I am always nervous people will become bored. So that is the reason for the shift in time about a third of the way through. The sparring is described the way it is because I was bored of writing it normally, and wanted to try something different._

_Disclaimer: see Chapter 1_

Legolas grimaced as he shifted against the back of the tree. His wound was throbbing, and it had taken him quite a lot of willpower to work his way out of the window and into the gardens of Imladris when his father had left the room with Elladan and Elrohir, but overall, he felt good. He was no longer feverish, and his wounds were healing. He smiled as the tree he was leaning against rustled its leaves in a soothing murmur, voicing its concern for the wood elf.

Legolas chuckled slightly. "I am fine" he murmured, pressing one hand against the bark of the tree. The movement pulled at his stomach wound and he hissed, wrapping his uninjured arm around it protectively.

"Are you quite sure of that?" asked a voice. Legolas looked up in surprise as a tall blond elf walked through the gardens towards him. He was tall even for an elf, his bright golden hair falling over muscled shoulders. A sword swung at his hip.

Legolas made to stand up, but the elf held up his hand. "No, don't get up" he said, coming to sit in front of Legolas. "I helped stitch up your injures, I know how bad they were."

Legolas frowned. "Forgive me, my Lord, but I do not have the pleasure of knowing your name."

The elf laughed. "Thranduil certainly brought you up properly" he said with a grin. "I am Glorfindel, of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin."

Legolas started. "My Lord" he said. "I should thank you, then."

"What for?" asked Glorfindel, leaning back against a tree.

"Elladan and Elrohir told me it was you who rode out to Mirkwood to tell my father" said Legolas.

Glorfindel chuckled. "I did not think anyone else would" he said. "Your father has a reputation."

"I know" said Legolas. He chuckled, but it turned into a wince as it pulled at his wounds, and Glorfindel leant forwards, his face worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He stopped and looked at Legolas with piercing blue eyes. "Does your father know you are outside?" he asked.

Legolas looked up. "Not precisely" he said slowly.

"What about Elrond?"

"He doesn't know either" admitted Legolas. He sighed. "I have missed being outside. I have missed the trees. I am a wood elf; I cannot stay for long inside."

Glorfindel nodded. "I understand" he said. "But are you sure you are alright?"

Legolas nodded. "I expect my father will find me sooner or later" he murmured.

"That wasn't what I was speaking of."

Legolas sat upright. "What do you speak of then, my Lord?"

"You were gravely injured" said Glorfindel. "I know what effect that has on a mind. Are you alright?"

Legolas took longer to answer this time. "I am" he said slowly. "I may look young, but I have been injured many times before, fighting for my realm. I am used to it."

"To the pain?" asked Glorfindel.

"To the fighting" said Legolas. "To the acceptance that there will probably be pain, one way or another. I will keep fighting, no matter what."

"And do you think you can win?" asked Glorfindel quietly.

"I can try" replied Legolas. "I know how to fight, and I can fight well. It is what I will keep doing, my Lord." There was a steadfast conviction in his voice that made Glorfindel smile slightly.

"You will keep fighting?" he asked.

"I don't think you quite understand" said Legolas quietly. "I may look young, but I have killed far too many orcs to count. I have watched animals die, and orcs dies, and elves die, all fall to the ground. I am not young. You cannot be young and be a warrior in Mirkwood at the same time. You have to choose one or the other. I never had much of a choice."

Glorfindel frowned. "I never realised" he said slowly. "Just how dark Mirkwood was, until I arrived back here with your father, until I saw the light of Imladris in comparison. You have never known anything else, have you?"

"I do not want pity" said Legolas fiercely. "I love my home, and am willing to fight for it. Just because it is dark, it does not mean that it is not worth fighting for. I cannot arm myself with pity, Lord Glorfindel. My weapons have to do the best that they can do."

Glorfindel smiled. "You are more alike to your father than you realise" he said softly. "Though maybe without such a temper."

Legolas laughed. "Be careful" he said. "He may hear that."

Glorfindel shrugged, and was about to say something when Legolas groaned, his head falling back against the tree. He leant forwards in alarm. "Legolas, are you alright?"

Legolas cracked open one eye. "I can hear footsteps, and the trees are agitated" he said. "My father has found me."

Sure enough, Thranduil soon came around the corner and walked towards Legolas quickly. Legolas struggled to his feet, but as he came up he stumbled. Instantly Thranduil was at his side, steadying him. "_Ion-nin_?" he asked.

Legolas breathed deeply, wincing slightly. "I'm fine" he muttered. Thranduil raised one eyebrow.

"Of course you are" he said scathingly. "That is why there are bandages wrapped around most of you."

Glorfindel frowned slightly at that, but he suddenly saw the flash of worry in Thranduil's eyes as Legolas winced again, and he stopped, thinking.

Elladan and Elrohir came through the grounds, seeing Legolas and breaking into a run. Elladan laughed as he reached them. "_Mellon-nin_, what were you thinking?'

Legolas grinned. "Maybe I just decided I had had enough of your company" he said.

"I am wounded" said Elrohir. "Come, you should get back to the healing wards before our father finds out and drugs you, like he did to us."

Legolas laughed. With a glance at his father he walked away with Elladan and Elrohir, leaning on Elrohir's shoulder as he walked. Thranduil and Glorfindel watched them go.

Glorfindel got to his feet, and looked over at Thranduil. He could still see the little spark of worry in the Elvenking's eyes. "You know" he said softly. "I still believe what I said in Mirkwood."

Thranduil frowned, but Glorfindel spoke first. "I cannot pity you, my Lord Thranduil. You are lucky, far luckier than you realise."

"And why is that?" asked Thranduil. "Because those in the First Age suffered more than my realm is suffering now? Because you saw it all, my Lord?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "I saw how dark Mirkwood was, my Lord, when I was there. And I was the danger as well, the weapons constantly near hands skilled in wielding them. But I didn't see what I saw here, just now."

Thranduil sighed. "And what was that?" he asked.

Glorfindel smiled. "I never realised just what it is you fight for, Thranduil. I thought you kept moving forwards because you had no choice, because too much rested on your shoulders. I could understand that."

Thranduil nodded slowly. "But that is not why, not really" he said softly to Glorfindel. "You have guessed my main reason for fighting, have you not?"

"Aye," said Glorfindel. "I think I have."

0-o-0-o-0

The sunlight twisted through the canopy of the trees, dappling the ground of the clearing over which an intricate dance was being held.

A light lilting melody, flute-like, danced and wove around the two richer tunes, which were like the strumming of two harps. The two deep tunes converged on each other before springing out around the golden melody, but the flute seemed to laugh and simply skip out of the way.

The melodies swayed backwards and forth, sometimes the harps seeming to overwhelm the flute, smothering it in their power. But the quick melody always seemed to manage to dance out of the way just in time, spinning and twisting around the slower tunes. Their rhythms were hypnotic, the melodies enchanting, as they wove out their dance.

The richer, deeper tunes converged together and their power sprung forth, pushing back the golden dance of the flute backwards. The harps sped up, their richer power smothering the lilting melody, which, in a last desperate attempt to avoid defeat, danced faster, spinning in a flickering blur around the rich tunes.

The flute sprung forwards, its quick fluttering melody dancing lightly around the deeper harps. It sped up, spinning round and round, faster and faster, the golden light flickering as it began to rise up over the deeper harps. In one final blow it pushed the two deep tunes apart and down to the green grass. The melodies died down, the golden flute leaving behind a triumphant high note of triumph.

Legolas grinned at the astounded faces of Elladan and Elrohir. He removed the sparring knives from Elrohir's neck and Elladan's chest, before straightening up. He turned his back, breathing heavily.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and immediately Legolas' knives were at Elrohir's neck, his grey eyes narrowing slightly.

Elrohir, paused in the middle of getting up, let out an exasperated sigh. "Ai Valar, Legolas" he muttered. "Am I not allowed to get up?"

"In a battle, unless you know the enemy is dead, you do not let it get up off the ground" said Legolas.

"Yes" said Elrohir. "But last time I checked I definitely wasn't an orc, so I would quite like to get up now, of you don't mind."

Legolas laughed, the light sound spreading through the clearing, and extended his hand. He pulled Elrohir to his feet, followed by Elladan. The three elves, all of them panting with exertion, made their way over to the seated elves underneath the trees.

Legolas bowed theatrically to his father, Elrond, Celebrian and Arwen. "My Lord Elrond, my Lady Celebrian, may I present your sons? They have been suitably humiliated, I assure you." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he stepped back.

Elladan and Elrohir glared at Legolas as they moved past him and flopped to the grass, both reaching for waterskins. "Alright, alright" muttered Elladan. "We get it. You beat us."

"Through trickery and deceit" muttered Elrohir.

Legolas laughed as he lay gracefully down on the grass in between his father Thranduil and Arwen. "Through the amazing talents of the wood elves, _mellyn-nin_" he retorted. "It is not my fault if you are simply slower than me." He paused momentarily to gulp down some cold water. "And I have been injured."

"You 'were' injured" muttered Elrohir. "It has been over a month now. You are fine."

"We will have to leave soon" said Legolas. "I believe my father will be leaving in the next day or so, with half of the guards he brought. I will follow two days later." At the twin's identical frowns, he laughed and elaborated. "My father and I cannot travel together" Legolas said. "In case we are attacked. We always travel in different groups, and with long journeys, he travels a day or so before me." He sighed. "One of us has to be safe if the other is attacked."

Elladan smiled slightly. "So, we have two days where your father is not here, but you are?' he asked.

Elrohir grinned. "I can see what you are thinking, brother" he said. "How much can we fit in within that time? Another sparring match, maybe? Then we can beat you, Legolas."

Legolas laughed, the sound bright and merry within the grounds of Imladris. Thranduil turned and watched him out of the corner of his eye. Turning away again, he caught Elrond's eye.

Thranduil smiled. Both of their grins widened, threatening to burst open in bubbles of laughter. The King, lying elegantly, almost like a cat on the grass, watched his son again. He was pleased so see no sign of pain, only the faint scars left from his ordeal. The light glittered merrily in his eyes as he laughed.

Thranduil was glad. He had seen too many of his people, too many of his kin fall to shadows and darkness. He would never let his son fall. Though, he thought absent-mindedly, maybe, if, Valar forbid, the darkness threatened his son, maybe here he would find healing more readily than in the gloom of Mirkwood. He smiled again as Legolas joked with the twins. He would keep that in mind.

Legolas, still chuckling, turned to Arwen as Elrond, Celebrian and Thranduil began to talk, fondly reminiscing about the forests of the Eldar days. "Did you enjoy that, Arwen?"

Arwen chuckled. "You mean did I enjoy watching my brothers being completely humiliated?" she said sweetly, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Elladan and Elrohir. "Aye I did, Legolas. Although, you will have to be careful from now on. They will be out for revenge."

"Aye!" said Elladan, butting into the conversation. "You will have to be careful, Legolas. We will beat you one day."

"Ignore them" murmured Arwen softly. "They are just jealous. Here, only Glorfindel has ever managed to beat them recently when they are together, and only just. They are just embarrassed that you managed it so easily."

"It wasn't easy" murmured Legolas, raising one eyebrow as more glares were sent his way, threatening to send Arwen into a fit of giggles. Once he had recovered enough to be able to stay awake for long periods of time, Legolas had become much closer to Arwen, spending time with her when Elladan and Elrohir, curiously, had been absent for long periods of time. After only a month they already saw each other as close friends. As for Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas was now certain that they were the closest friends he had.

"How about the bow?" asked Arwen.

"Nay!" cried Elladan and Elrohir together. Elrond, Celebrian and Thranduil broke off their conversation at the heartfelt cry, their faces puzzled.

Arwen looked over at the three adults. "I simply suggested an archery competition" she murmured innocently.

Elrond and Celebrian exchanged slightly puzzled glances, whilst Thranduil simply laughed, his eyes alight with mirth. Arwen looked back at the twins' stricken faces, then back to Thranduil. "What is it?"

Elladan snorted. "We have seen Legolas shoot, _muindiel-nin. _I do not want to be in an archery competition with him."

"Besides" said Legolas, his eyes downcast as he stared at the grass. "I don't have a bow anymore. It was broken in the High Pass, remember?"

Aye, thought Arwen, she did remember Legolas' face when Glorfindel had reverently handed over the broken splinters of his bow, found in the mountains. Legolas, recovered enough to stand for short periods of time, had stared at his once beautiful weapon, his eyes misting over. Just before Elladan had pulled her away she had seen a lonely tear trickle down the blond elf's face, before Thranduil had pulled him into a comforting embrace.

Legolas continued to gaze down at the grass, apparently lost in thought. Arwen, looking up momentarily, saw Elladan, Elrohir and Thranduil exchange glances. Thranduil rose silently, squeezed Legolas' shoulder reassuringly, and left the clearing.

Legolas looked up, watching him go. "Is this something I should know about?" he asked. "Elladan? Elrohir? Does it have anything to do with the reason you kept sneaking off?" He grinned at their slightly surprised faces. "I may have been injured, but that doesn't mean I didn't notice anything, _mellyn-nin_."

Elrohir shook his head slowly. "I don't know what you are talking about, Legolas." It was about then that Thranduil returned, moving silently with a wrapped package in his hand. He gave it carefully to Elladan, who in turn, handed it to Legolas.

Legolas frowned as he looked at his friends. He slowly unwrapped the package, Thranduil sitting behind him with a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

The young blond elf couldn't help but gasp as the soft fabric fell away, revealing what the package was. Elladan and Elrohir's faces were plastered with grins, whilst Elrond, Celebrian and Arwen, who had not known of this, looked on with amazement.

Legolas slowly lifted the bow from his lap, running his hands over it in amazement. It was longer than the normal bows of Mirkwood, which were designed for shooting in the trees. The bow was a deep rich brown, a pattern of golden leaves entwined around the handle. It flexed, the sunlight splintering into a thousand facets off the shining wood as Legolas pulled back the bow, testing it.

He turned to Elrohir and Elladan, his mouth open. Thranduil chuckled at his expression. "We made it for you, _ion-nin_, after we found out about your broken bow. I helped Elladan and Elrohir carve it and embellish it, but they did most of the work. After all, it was their idea."

"_Hannon le, mellyn-nin_" Legolas murmured, looking up at Elladan and Elrohir. "This means…well, it means a lot."

Elladan chuckled. "You do not need to thank us" he said. "For that is what friends do."

Legolas looked up. "What?" he said innocently, though his eyes were sparkling. "Give me a bow so I can beat you in an archery competition?"

All of the elves laughed, the lilting light tunes of the Sindarin mixing with the richer accented melody of the Noldor, as the music rose around the clearing.

_The End_

_I was deliberating adding another scene, but I think that is a nice place to end. Thank you to all of those who have stuck with the story and reviewed- it really does make me very happy._

_Next up will be a oneshot or two to fill the gap whilst I finalise my next long story. It may be a few days before anything new is published, be it oneshot or a first chapter. I am actually running out of saved stories on my laptop- I have been publishing faster than I can write them! It doesn't help I am spending a lot of time revising right now._

_Thanks again to everyone who has read this, whether you have reviewed or not._


End file.
